Vagabond
by ShotsOfSunshine
Summary: Shadow wondered if it was at all possible to curse his over-eager and shaggy master seventeen times into oblivion, but then reminded himself that they were too busy saving the world to indulge the fantasies of an annoyed djinn. Sonadow AU
1. First Contact

_**GlowWorm and ShotsOfSunshine present to you our newest (not really) creation – **__Vagabond__**. **_

_**Please enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: GlowWorm and ShotsOfSunshine do not own or make any profit from the characters they horribly abuse throughout the course of this story. In fact, ShotsOfSunshine only takes credit for the barest bones of the plot, where as GlowWorm did most of the heavy lifting of development/ideas and thus deserves massive amounts of credit for such brilliance. ShotsOfSunshine is just here to freeload and look pretty. Or write occasionally.**_

_**Warning: Adult themes and mild swearing.**_

Ruby eyes stared down into the glass-like surface of a reflecting pool. No face stared up at their owner in return, almost as if the one staring into the water had no reflection. No soul. White, lantern-like spirits curled in slow arcs around the water, sliding against striped arms and legs.

But behind the listless expression in those crimson eyes, there burned a soft blaze within the cold depths. The eyes gleamed with an undefeated light, waiting for the precise moment to strike. He felt someone join him by the water's edge and immediately cringed away from the lake, not wanting to see the reflection of the one that had begun to wrap their arms around him. Those arms passed through him harmlessly and clear relief shone on every line of his body.

The one with ruby eyes turned, coming face to face with his haunting reflection – twisted and cruel in unimaginable ways. Physical in every way shape and form. Inescapable.

"Mephiles," He breathed, his voice sounding detached even to him. Ruby eyes met cruel green and felt a shudder race up his spine.

"How long until you tire of this game of hide and seek my pet?" The evil look alike breathed softly.

"You belong to me," A hiss.

Ruby eyes narrowed fractionally as he stoutly ignored the poisonous words dripping into his ear. The evil voice was beginning to fade now, the pressure of fear began to ease up and a sigh of relief escaped him. His body was becoming translucent and smoke-like, drifting away from the lake and the one who haunted him.

"You can run my toy, but you will never get far enough..."

-::-

It was difficult to consider the problems of life that held everyone to a different level. Issues such as these prevented exploration and stunted growth. The poor were always poor and the rich were always rich. The old lusted for lost youth while the young desired experience. The world had a natural order, yet nothing was equal. No two people were the same.

Even if they were, one was always better off.

Ruby eyes watched silently as a small mountain of gold and riches appeared before a round man. He was plump and spoiled, hungry with an insatiable lust. The mad glint in his cruel gaze made a wave of nausea wash over the watching figure.

Tan lips curled with barely concealed disgust and dark furred arms folded over their owner's chest. A black and red hedgehog stood quietly off to the side – seen but not heard. Dark ruby eyes watched his 'master' with dagger-like precision, his contempt for the mortal leaking through the stone hard mask of servitude.

He was a Djinn, a granter of wishes and desires. Meant to live his life through others for all eternity and gain nothing – not even his freedom, in return. There were pigs who would take advantage of him in a heartbeat and never once think about the consequences of their wishes to the innocents around them. It left the Djinn with no small amount of dislike for his 'Masters.'

He granted their wishes… at a price.

The heavily mustached man gave out a laugh of pure glee as he dug large hands into the mounds of gold that filled his quarters, "This is excellent! Well done my servant!" He crowed, turning towards the unimpressed Djinn.

The hedgehog merely swept down into a graceful bow, well practiced and rehearsed over the centuries, "Think nothing of it Master." He purred, his rich voice making the words sound like velvety honey.

Truly, the man shouldn't think on it – otherwise he might question where the Djinn had acquired such riches. There was sure to be an angry horde of villagers hammering down his Master's door in just a matter of days – if not hours. Regardless, the hedgehog did not intend to stay that long. He would take away all of his 'masters' wishes as he left. After all, he hadn't wished for them to be permanent.

The Djinn slowly sauntered his way over towards the babbling man and set his clawed hands on plump shoulders. There had once been a time, long ago where the Djinn could have easily slipped his hands further up the greedy fool's neck and snap it without pity or remorse.

How strange for him to miss the days where he could take a life without consequence, but being around so many hateful people had made him desire things that made his stomach churn. It made him feel every bit the monster he was.

But now there were rules to obey. Whether the Djinn were grateful for such restrictions or not, were up for debate. Clawed hands instead rubbed the tense shoulders of their master with deceptive gentleness. Ruby eyes were like ice, even as his voice dropped to a charming level, "How else may I serve you?"

Instinctively, every Djinn knew where to touch their Masters. It disarmed them, and made the foolish mortals all the easier to manipulate. When they were at ease and comfortable, they made sloppy wishes. Open ended wishes.

Ones the Djinn could ruin.

"Oh? Hm, no I believe that will be all. Return to your bottle," Master yawned, feeling for a large part like the luckiest man in the world. He swatted aside the Djinn's hands as he climbed unsteadily to his feet, "I believe I'll turn in for the night and dream of something else you may aid me with in the morning."

The dark hedgehog backed away obediently and slowly let his body drift away. The Djinn disliked his bottle almost as much as he hated his Master, but quietly slid back into his prison that was tucked safely into the waistband of the mortal.

Just one more wish and he could go back to sleep...

Away from this place and the demon hunting him.

One more wish...

-::-

Later that dark, cool and peaceful night when most of the village people slept with ease, a single lone figure, rather bulky in form, lurked at the outskirts of the village. Emerald eyes surveyed the area, alert and ready to fight or flee if needed, yet not too paranoid about doing either.

Sniffing the dirt path leading into the small encampment, he confirmed that this was indeed his goal location. It was time to dare and go further in hope to find what he sought.

Massive light blue paws tipped with brilliant white claws, defied the very size and bulk of the huge body they carried, silently crept through the shadowed nooks and crannies of the houses that littered the small village. The crescent moon, thin but bright, shone down illuminating everything with a soft glow.

A gleam of cobalt fur swayed with the breeze, and the large ears perked and swiveled in attention as a small rustle was heard. The creature mutely remained still, hidden within the concealing shadows of a nearby house. He stood like a statue as a few villagers passed by, whispering to each other in what seemed to be annoyance and aggravation.

If it were day time, he'd attempt to talk to them, but to appear out of the blue at the middle of the night with a figure like his own would surely frighten them, if not send them into hysterical panic, and for that the large creature remained stealthy within his current safe zone.

Chaos only knew he'd seen one too many adults wet their pants at the sight of him; it just wasn't as amusing as some would think it.

He watched them carefully and partly listening in to their shushed ranting, a little bit unsure of what he was hearing, and patiently waited for them to pass by before he dared to move from his spot. Once he was sure he was in the clear of encountering anyone, he carefully crept his way a bit farther out the village, yet close enough to continue his search.

Although, to be honest with himself, he wasn't sure what he was looking for, he wasn't even sure he was in the right village, but a gut feeling told him this was the closest he could get to the required location.

A few days ago while on search for something to eat in the surrounding forests, he had heard the sound of a man in pain. Once rescued, the green eyed creature had discovered the old man was gravely ill, and for some reason was abandoned in the middle of the forest instead of being tended to.

It had sickened him. How could people be so cruel?

Sadly, the old man had passed away just earlier this morning from mercury poisoning. The creature didn't know what mercury poisoning was, but if whatever the stuff was happened to be in the jade bottle thing, then he would honor the man by retrieving it before his wayward grandson did something horrible with it.

The old man had told him to retrieve a jade bottle from a 'doofus' grandson of his, who supposedly lived in this town. Unfortunately, the hulky creature had been unable to get much information or more details due to how horrible the old man's condition had been. Untangling the garbled words between the moans of agony had been painful to listen to, but he had needed some hints in order to fulfill the old man's wish.

But the most important thing right now, was that he find said grandson, wherever he was. He was mostly out of luck currently, and would have to wait till morning to be able to ask around.

Unless, of course, his werehog luck was true to form and actually bricked him with a clue. He was really wishing for a hint right now, but hopefully without the brick. Nevertheless, lack of clues notwithstanding, he silently continued his search.

He thought perhaps he could have prayed for guidance and knowledge near the shrine of Chaos which was on the borders of the forest. It was guarded by the echidna people, and while they weren't particularly hostile towards the werehog, they weren't welcoming either. He didn't take offense though, the echidna weren't the welcoming sort in general. As a race of warriors, they were distrustful of outsiders, be they werehogs, Dyriads, Nymphs, or anything else one could think of. He really could use some help from the gods though...

As luck, would have it, the creature would not have to wait long for his hint. The soft rustling of leaves skittered across the underbrush and danced around his clawed feet, spreading out in an uneven pattern. To the unpracticed eye, it would look merely like a pile of leaves that blew together at random, but to one who knew the earth it meant so much more. Experience with the wind and earth put creatures of the forest at a much higher advantage than those who chose to shun the way of the wild and missed the hints that Mother Nature offered to Her children.

There, in the outline of the leaves was the shape of a spire. A strange landmark in the otherwise humble town, but if the creature had been listening carefully to the whispers of the villagers, he would know that the spire had only been there for a few weeks. All which coincided with the strange happenings and rumors circulating the village.

One did not need to be a native to the town to hear of its rumors, be it at the trading posts or even at rest stops along the roads. There had been strange occurrences plaguing the town for the past month. Disappearances of daughters, robbery from spirits and others imps who could not otherwise be touched, and stranger than all – the spire which formed seemingly out of nowhere in the outskirts of town. It was said that a family of Alchemists lived there – although they had never been known to flaunt their riches. The old man Gerald Robotnik, had certainly believed in the laws of equivalent exchange which governed their particular brand of science. They had lived very humbly, providing small cures and artificer crafts to the town for its needs. But— something had changed.

Their home had grown massive and extravagant, while the Robotnik's holed up and kept to themselves. No one had seen so much as a single Robotnik step foot outside of the residence.

The wind blew through the creature's pelt, an encouraging touch in an otherwise cold night. It nudged him into the right direction, prodding him forward. From the way the wind whispered through the trees, it could almost be said that earth was speaking – trying to urgently get its message through to the Werehog.

'_Go,'_ It told him, in the only way the earth could speak.

The cobalt giant stilled for a moment before he slunk back into the mingling shadows of the houses and forest. Quietly he made his way towards the far east of the village, skillfully dodging a few people who seemed to encounter his path along the way. The way the people seemed irate and distraught made him uneasy, and the tingling in the pads of his paws only intensified the discomfort. The earth was distraught as well for some reason, and it made his hackles stand in growing discomfort.

He approached the edge of town and spotted an old woman. She was holding back tears, bemoaning the loss of her hard earned money, confused to where it had gone, and whimpering miserably about how her children would starve through the upcoming season of frost and snow.

The Werehog himself was blessed with a heavy coat of fur, and a few tricks to keep himself warm during the cold season, and yet even he knew the bitterness of winter with an empty stomach.

It bothered him. Why were so many things wrong in this village? Was it some sort of curse floating about? Some evil spirit's doing? Perhaps it even involved the jade bottle the old man asked him to retrieve?

'Take it away where no one will find it; make sure it does not fall into the wrong hands!' was probably the only coherent part in the old man's garbled moaning the lumbering creature had been able to understand, and even then he had the feeling the old man wasn't actually talking to him directly.

Nevertheless, if the bottle was the problem, then he had to hurry. With any luck, if whomever had the bottle happened to be asleep right now, it would give him a chance to try and find it before they woke up. If not... well, he'd just have to improvise.

No sooner than those thoughts settled in his mind, the spire stood tall and dark in the narrow clearing before him. It was massive and looked quite odd yet unique compared to the other houses, yet still something about it felt terribly out of place.

The werehog was unable to put his finger on it, but the tingling in his senses told him to be ready for anything. Something about the surrounding area of the build felt unnatural, almost enchanted, and he hated enchantments and magic spells with a fiery passion.

The Earth was pleading now. Whatever this enchantment was it was causing the earth much suffering, and he had to put a stop to it one way or another.

Thus, with that thought in mind, he braced himself and silently made his way towards the unusual, if admirable, piece of architecture- though he had to admit, the spire's appearance and location stuck out like a sore thumb. Who in his right mind would build a glorious spire in the middle of nowhere and not expect thieves to come snooping in? A place like this was bound to be full of riches, which would definitely make finding the item a lot more difficult.

He had literally bitten the backside of enough window-lurking burglars to know the place was made in a way that just begged to be robbed. Whoever built this place probably lacked experience, or just didn't care, or both.

Well, whichever it was, The werehog would use it to his advantage. He held back a large toothy grin when he saw a window half open around the second floor level. How fortunate. Though getting up there without making a ruckus would be difficult.

His grin widened despite his best efforts. After all, what was life without a bit of challenge?

-::-

The sounds of heavy scrambling and massive claws on the sides of the walls did not go unnoticed. The Master of the house shot awake, looking around frantically as he heard heavy footfalls below him. Had someone dared to break into his home? At the sound of the footfalls, the man gulped as his indignation gave way to fear. They sounded big.

He reflexively grabbed at the bottle on his nightstand and gave it a rough shake, causing a somewhat dizzy and sour looking Djinn to spill out in an uncoordinated plume of smoke.

"You need not shake the bottle so hard to get my attention _Master_," The Djinn said in slightly clipped and frosty tones. The hedgehog rubbed his forehead slightly, none too thrilled about being woken in such a panic, "A simple rub will do."

Gods, being shaken around like that had been nearly as jarring as being trapped in the center of a fault line during an earthquake a few centuries ago.

"Don't you dare give me any sass slave!" The alchemist snarled menacingly at the hedgehog as he pointed at the Djinn with his own bottle, "We have an intruder! Go check it out!" He growled.

Ruby eyes followed the careless manner in which his bottle was treated; feeling, not for the first time, a small spike of alarm shoot through him. Not many people knew that a Djinn's life was tied directly into that of their prison – the hedgehog wasn't going to bother telling his Master that either. After all, he didn't want the foul man to have any more power over him than he already had. The Djinn felt a migraine work between his temples and he nodded, raising his hands in a universal calming gesture.

"Of course Master," He murmured quietly, "I will go see to it."

The Djinn was mostly smoke from the waist down when he was sliding from his bottle, but when he travelled on ground he typically reformed his legs. In this case though, he favored his smoke tail as it would give him a silent advantage over the intruder. Not that he would care if he was spotted – in fact, it might favor him to lead him to his Master. Perhaps if his master thought he was in danger from being attacked by an intruder that would inspire the loose-lipped mortal to make his final wish sooner? Yes, making a bit more noise than he typically would could prove to be beneficial in this situation. Besides, having physical legs for brief moments was a rarity. The louder he was, the better. Smirking darkly, the Djinn watched as his legs formed underneath his body, unable to stop himself from purring slightly at the soft sensations of his bare feet brushing against the carpeted floor. This was something he could never tire of…

The dark hedgehog slowly moved down to the second floor, peering around the corners silently. He stopped as he heard the heavy shifting of weight in the room next to him, his ears perking slightly. Quietly, the Djinn craned his head around the corner to see who this intruder was.

He was met with the terrifying, and magnificent, sight of a strange creature that was currently sniffing around carefully. The Djinn couldn't stop himself from gasping sharply at the sight and immediately slapped his hand over his mouth to shut himself up. He had seen frightening creatures before, after all he was one – but this one was just surprising. It had startled the dark hedgehog with its seemingly random appearance and he was mentally cursing himself for giving his position away to a beast that no doubt had incredibly sensitive hearing.

Well, the Djinn had wanted to lead the intruder to his Master hadn't he? Of course at the time he hadn't known it was a nine foot tall werewolf, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Slowly, the Djinn looked back around the corner to see if he had gained the creature's attention.

The werehog froze as his hackles stood on end, eyes dotted and ears switched back and forth between swiveling in alertness and remaining still in apprehension. He tried to detect the exact direction of the short sound he just heard, but it had vanished.

He took a moment to brace himself and clear his thoughts; the enchantments that skittered across the building were making him a bit edgy. Also, it would not be the first time someone caught on to him sneaking into their home for one reason or another, and were waiting for him to peek out the door so they could slam his head with a shovel, or a broomstick, a rolling pin, or some other similar blunt, and painful, object making solid contact with his skull.

Chaos, the worst he had been clobbered with so far was a giant sledge hammer by a pink hedgehog girl, decked in a red hood, who thought he was the big bad wolf who wanted to eat her. He was just hoping to ask for directions, but she just outright hammered him without a second thought before she fled in terror.

In his confusion, he had taken no offense to her reaction, but that had been, by far, the worst headache he'd had in ages.

The giant creature carefully crept across the room towards the door, grateful it was left ajar, and slowly peeked out, glad there was nothing there wanting to crown him a good one.

Climbing up the window was difficult- and a tight squeeze, and though he managed to get in just fine, it was the floor that gave him away. Try as he may, his weight was just too massive for the fragile wood to support, every plank seemed to scream in agony as he let his weight sink in, and he found the ear splitting creaks very unnerving to his sensitive ears.

He was practically left grinding his teeth trying to ignore it.

He paused at the doorway, and caught whiff of something new. It smelled like a person, yet it had a strange odor to it as if it belonged to some sort of imp; it had a- what was the word... ethereal… essence to it? He wasn't entirely sure.

It wasn't a bad smell, but it wasn't normal either, he wasn't sure how to describe it. Years of practice allowed him to be able to detect a slight level of emotion when it came to people and their scent, and this one was slightly musky with a bit of ire to it; definitely male.

Though the Werehog had to remind himself that he could be reading it wrong. The room he had entered was full of medical herbs and potions, he wouldn't be surprised if they confused his senses.

But pushing that aside, he shook his head to focus back on the task at hand, and relatively quietly- despite the annoyingly creaky floor- followed the scent in to the next room. His senses sharpened as he tasted a thick scent of fear, and oddly enough, a subtle hint of excitement.

The other room's door was left ajar as well, so he braced himself and slowly, carefully, reached a paw to cautiously push the door open to get a better look inside.

"M'lord, may I introduce you to your houseguest—," A deep, husky voice said clearly, cutting harshly through the blanket of silence that the night had draped over them. The Djinn was watching the door from his master's side, ignoring the incoherent babbles of the mortal, " –A werewolf by the looks of it."

The massive form that framed the doorway was large and imposing, and if the Djinn had been mortal the sight would have been slightly intimidating. The dark hedgehog cocked his head, admiring the beast's wild appearance for a moment. The fool that was spouting fearful baby talk beside him had been reduced to a small quibbling mess and obviously thought otherwise. He pointed at the werewolf as though expecting the Djinn to do something about him, but obviously he wouldn't until the words were voiced. Ruby eyes watched somewhat impatiently, waiting for his Master to say what he so desired. Once the last wish was uttered, everything would disappear. Including the Djinn and his bottle.

He didn't care why the Werewolf was here or why he wanted his Master – poor taste in the Djinn's opinion, but whatever the reason the creature wasn't going to sit still while they stared at them for much longer.

When his Master next opened his mouth, it wasn't to order the werewolf's removal, but a long a disjointed scream before he, much to the Djinn's everlasting dismay, promptly passed out.

"Useless," He growled in aggravation. Couldn't the mortal have made a damn wish before passing out? Ruby eyes narrowed over towards the werewolf as he settled a hand onto his Master's shoulder, trying to rouse him.

The werehog watched rather surprised to see a shrouded dark figure in the room, along with a plump man sitting in bed nearly frothing in fear and making the most hilarious squeaky noises as he tried to speak, but he had encountered this scenario so many times, all it offered him was mild amusement and annoyance.

When the man passed out with a thud as he fell back in bed, the cobalt giant sighed. "Well, it could have been worse," he muttered more to himself than to the other occupant in the room, "he could have started throwing things at me," he offered a small smile.

Instead of loafing around, he decided to get directly to business. He looked at the dark person who was trying to shake the fat man awake. "Uh, excuse me? I don't mean to intrude, and sorry about sneaking in at this time of night. I usually wait till morning but this is kinda important." he continued, "tell me, is this the Robotnik residence? I was told it was a quaint and humble lodge- since when did they upgrade to some sort of glorified watch tower?" He arched a brow.

And with that, he allowed himself into the room to tamely sit on his hind legs, looking more like a master dog of sorts, tail lazily flicking left and right, awaiting an answer. He paid attention to the only other occupant in the room, not really getting a good look due to how the curtains in the room kept things a bit shrouded in dancing glimpse of moonlight and shadows.

He did notice the golden bangles and choker, and if it hadn't been for the earlier assertion that it was male, he would have definitely assumed it were female from how he could see some slight curves on that body.

A long growl of aggravation came from the figure and ruby eyes narrowed aggressively. The werewolf didn't look as though it was planning on attacking by his casual stance, but that didn't mean the Djinn wanted him here. Especially if all he was interested in was idle chatter. The dark hedgehog had never been cooperative with strangers.

"Leave," He growled softly, "—unless you plan on robbing this place, in which case I encourage you to help yourself." Maybe if the werewolf left with his Master's riches, then the mortal would wish for more out of sheer greed. Slowly he drew away from his Master's side to the bedside table where his bottle was still on open display. He could only hope this werewolf wouldn't recognize a Djinn when he saw one, or his bottle. But no, werewolves were typically stupid and insane weren't they? There was no risk of being exposed – even though this one seemed a bit smarter than his brethren.

His ears perked slightly, the sound of earrings jingling slightly against one another the only sound in the silent room aside from the werewolf's breathing. There was something unusual about this intruder. The Djinn stilled as he realized that the werewolf had actually spoken to him. His knowledge on Gaia's children was sketchy at best, but he knew werewolves were cursed. They couldn't speak or think coherently, overcome by the animal within and unable to tell friend from foe. How could this one speak to him sanely?

And sit like a domesticated puppy?

Some of the Djinn's hostility drained away, replaced instead with a wary sort of curiosity. He was in no danger of being killed by the creature and he didn't care if his Master fell under its claws. There was a faint aura of an enchantment clinging to the creature's fur, but the Djinn wasn't curious enough to get up close and see what it was. It felt oddly familiar, in an uncanny way that caused the fur on the back of his neck to bristle. He backed closer into the nightstand, wanting to shield his bottle further from view. If this creature could think coherently, then that made him a very real threat.

The werehog tilted his head slightly and waited for an answer, but when the other occupant told him to beat it, he merely arched a brow and his tail flicked one last time, before he pushed to his hind feet, standing tall without the use of his fore-paws and looking a bit more like a normal mobian in his stance.

He raised his hands slightly in a calming gesture, his casual smile still intact, "Look, I'm not looking for trouble, alright? I'm just looking for a jade bottle, and was told that it ought to be here," he explained, "Clue me in to where it is and I'll be on my way." He crossed his arms over his chest, tail casually swinging left to right.

The werehog wasn't sure how to describe it, but the shadowed being before him was one hundred percent male, and yet there was some level of charisma that somehow appealed to the cobalt creature. May it be the hint of aggression in their voice or the lithe figure he possessed, but the werehog was oddly tickled by the fact the dude wasn't even scared, just annoyed by his presence.

During his years of growing up, this was a first.

If those words were meant to disarm and soothe, the Werehog could not be more wrong.

The Djinn recognized the description of his bottle and froze. He felt as if a blade of ice had pierced through his chest at the werewolf's words, suspicion and hostility rearing back to the forefront. Panic was threatening to grip at his heart but he shoved it aside with years of experience. He could not touch his own bottle, otherwise he would hide it. If the Werehog were to shift even slightly to the left, he would be able to see what the Djinn was hiding.

"In case you missed it, this is the home of an Alchemist," He said coldly, his slitted eyes watching the towering figure carefully, "You walked through the apothecary on the way here. You'll be hard pressed to find more bottles elsewhere."

His eyes narrowed and he shifted a hand behind his back, his fingers twitching slightly as he called on the chaos energy that was burned through his body. He could feel the magic crackle threateningly just under the surface of his skin. He was not going to be taken away from his current Master. Not when he was so close to being rid of him.

"What do you want with it?" He growled.

The werehog couldn't help but blink, a bit confused at the crashing wave of heat that practically burst from this dark fellow and practically slapped him in the face. Dude! This guy was pissed like an injured bear, and the werehog had no idea what it was he had said that riled him up like that.

"Yeah, I know. I've already checked and it wasn't there." He said at first. The old man he met in the forest told him, in whatever sanity he had left, that when he found the bottle, he'd know it's the one. So far the werehog had found multiple jade colored bottles in the apot-curry-whatchamacallit place, and he was certain it wasn't there. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he trusted his instincts and they were sure of it.

A bit uneasy from how the dark person's anger and fear lashed out at him, he uncrossed his arms to sit again, his legs not quite used to standing too long; he found it more convenient to hunch back through years of habit, anyway. Once shielding himself from the overwhelming emotions that began to fill the room, he surveyed the area carefully, not finding his mission objective yet, before he calmly replied.

"Well, I was asked to take it away and hide it where no one else would find it." He said, then paused and sent the dark figure a fake suspicious glance, "And you got ants in your pants or something? You're acting all... frizzled." He commented.

Then grinned cheekily, not sure why but the level of alertness the other was displaying was egging him on somehow.

"I'm not acting frizzled," The Djinn denied with a soft snarl. His gaze snapped to the form of his Master for a moment to see if there were any signs of him stirring. No such luck, he was out like a light and not likely to wake up any time soon.

How annoying. The Djinn ground his fangs together as he fought to keep himself under control. His gaze flickered over the werewolf for a moment and hesitantly took a step away from the nightstand. He would be a fool to believe the other, but from the way he was acting it didn't seem as though he was aware of what kind of being the dark hedgehog was. He didn't make any motion to let go of the magic he was building, but he did take a few more steps away from the nightstand.

"Why are you sentient?" The Djinn's eyes narrowed at the sight of the werehog's smile, feeling a growl of annoyance build up within his chest. What was with this guy? He was acting like a civilized person despite his rugged appearance. Finally, the hedgehog spoke up again, "Aren't you supposed to be biting fleas off your butt and chasing your tail?"

"Sure you're not," the werehog drawled lazily, not convinced at the angry reply. He smothered his smile and kept his eyes on the dark fellow. Luckily the moonlight beamed into the room to shed a bit of light, and his senses heightened as the room's inside was better lit and he could see things better.

Still, he was a bit surprised when he laid eyes on the dark person, just now noticing the golden bracelets on his ankles, the bright red of his black ink fur and fiery red eyes. He looked like a hedgehog, and a rather grumpy one at that.

But then there was that odd yet familiar scent he had detected earlier; this guy was clearly not an imp. Perhaps he was something similar? He obviously wasn't a demon; those mugs were a lot uglier, and he wasn't a siren or a naiad. Probably an earthly spirit, but the werehog was unsure what type.

"And for your information, negative to my general appearance, I do have a brain, Mister personality." he said casually, not offended. He had been called nastier things and he had learned to ignore over time. He opened his mouth to say something, but then in afterthought, while still scanning the dark Hedgehog's general appearance, he frowned as something poked at his senses.

Sharply he searched the dark hedgehog with his gaze; he wore bangles on his wrists and similar pair on his ankles, earrings and a choker, an odd combo of accessories, he noted. Shirtless with a white crest of fur on his front, and with an odd pair of baggy pants encircled with a cloth sash. If the werehog didn't know any better, he's say this dark hedgehog almost looked as if he were... a Djinn?

Back on his four feet, he quietly crept closer towards the dodgy dark hedgehog, an idea brewing in the back of his mind, and a thought he needed to confirm.

Quills were raised and puffed up in a subconscious display of territorial instincts as blood red eyes watched the large form sharply. The hedgehog couldn't very well move away from his bottle or his Master's side, at least not without permission – and he wasn't likely to gain any from an unconscious body.

Not that it mattered. The werewolf was drawing closer to him now, and he could practically feel the threads of his magic tugging at his attention. The Djinn's ears pinned back against his head as he was once again hit with a weight of sinking familiarity. The spell that had touched this creature felt unwelcome and dark. Almost like the magic which had touched him a very long time ago.

This werehog felt as if he had been cursed by the Dark, just as he had a long time ago. Mephiles the Dark. The Djinn's head spun with the other's proximity and took another step back, nearly knocking over the side table. Was this a minion of his come to collect his bottle to add to a horde of treasures and baubles? Or perhaps had Mephiles finally found him after all this time and wanted to dispose of him once and for all?

The Djinn let out a vicious snarl and held out his palm to the werewolf, "Stay where you are." He hissed.

The werehog remained still, eyes precise and gleamed subtly against the moonlight. He studied the dark hedgehog and became even more confident that, not only was he not human, but a Djinn spirit of some sort, but also harbored a high level of magic.

There was the tingling in his paws and the prickled discomfort of his hackles standing, but the werehog disregarded them for the moment, trying his best to push away their distracting itch so he could focus on the task at hand.

Choosing to ignore the warning gesture, and the invisible searing heat that pulsated from that bare palm, he outright went and sniffed the hand, not touching it, as if showing he meant no harm, before his snout carefully dodged it to draw closer to the grumpy fur body.

The scent was hot with anger and musky with what felt like a toss between fear and panic, and something else entirely he could not quite pinpoint. The werehog raked his brain trying to remember where he had smelled this new yet familiar scent before, but nothing came to mind. It was similar to the enchantment he had felt on the earth below where the spire stood, yet it was much different somehow.

His tail waved left to right, glanced behind the hedgehog for a moment and his ears perks up at the sight of an oddly shaped bottle poised on the bed stand. It was jade green with vines itched into the smooth surface of the glass, decorating its wider middle, and what looked like a red-purple tint colorizing the glass at the very neck and base of the transparent item. Though it appeared empty, besides the bottle lay a simple neglected cork, which didn't really mean anything to the werehog.

He stared at it, studying it for a moment, and a large toothy grin gradually spread across his face. "Bingo." he said to himself and reached out for the glass container.

Dark eyes widened in naked shock for a moment before they spotted a clawed hand reaching out for its target.

"Don't touch that!" The Djinn shouted. The wave of magic he had been holding off was unleashed all at once in a bolt of near electricity. The smell of ionized air spread through the room, quickly joined by the smell of scorched fur and skin. The hedgehog would have allowed himself a moment of satisfaction, but the insistent tugging at his navel told him he had been a fraction of a second too late. The wolf had touched his bottle. A single claw was all that was needed.

A sharp gasp ripped through the Djinn as his body seized up. He had been exchanged between Master's before, but that didn't mean he liked the initial sensation any. His spine went rigid and slowly relaxed as his entire body began to dissolve. From the tip of his toes to his twitching ears, the Djinn faded away into smoke before the large stream returned to the bottle.

All of this would have been very strange, if not for the horrible shaking that reverberated around the walls. The ceiling began to crumble overhead and even the Master of the house stirred at the quaking of the building. Obviously, the Djinn's spell had been broken when ownership had shifted. The spire was falling apart without the presence of magic to hold it up.

The werehog wasn't quite sure what just happened. One moment he was reaching for the bottle and the dark hedgehog shouted a command, and then a heavy pulse, like a sudden painful throb quacked his heart and his whole frame ached as if he had been butted in the chest by something real solid.

There was buzzing in his ears and painful tingles all over his body. But his thoughts cleared away as the floor beneath him began to creak loudly, and a few planks began to snap. It almost looked like the room was either shrinking or stretching itself wider apart, which was so surreal it was unreal.

The fat man groaned, and the werehog was momentarily too paralyzed to move; his limbs were refusing to move at first. His arm muscles were clenched and the bones were stiff, they popped a few joints when he forced them to bend. Then, he saw his hand had tightly clutched the bottle neck, firm enough not to crush it.

When the ceiling began to fall apart he yelped as a well sized piece of rubble clonked him on the head. He rubbed the sore spot, carefully bit onto the bottleneck, enough to keep it steady but not enough to smash it- last thing he wanted were glass shards on his tongue, and reached out nearly-elastic arms to securely take hold of the fat man.

He reeled around looking for the dark hedgehog, but he was nowhere to be found. Thinking he may have fled in the sudden uprooting of the building, the cobalt giant hauled the human over his shoulder like a potato sack and with a free fist, smashed through the already crumbling window wall.

He jumped through with ease the moment the floor began to give away, and landed on the ground with a loud thud and grunt. After he moved a safe distance from the building, he eased the still knocked out but slowly stirring man next to a tree, glanced back at the crumbling spire, and then spun around at the sound of the nearby village growing louder.

Torches were lit and low roaring of the townspeople could be heard. It was time for him to make tracks.

With the bottle now removed from his mouth and held it in his hands, the werehog hurried off; he found what he wanted and it was time to find a safe place to hide it. Now it was just a matter of running fast enough without using his hands, because he was sure he couldn't keep the thing intact while keeping it in his mouth.

Though a part of him wondered what had happened, and where the dark hedgehog went; he hoped he hadn't left him behind to be buried alive. That would be one of the most haunting things a man could experience.

_**Special thanks to Kytrin for taking time to beta this chapter, I know putting up with me isn't easy sometimes. **_

_**On the same note, Glow Worm and I are both in search for a full time beta that won't mind weeding through this. **_

_**And please check out the chapter art that can be found on ShotsOfSunshine's deviantart page! It's a special collaboration between Glowy and SoS!**_


	2. Wishful Thinking

The aftermath of the spire's collapse caused more of a stir than the building itself had. Rumors had begun to tear around the countryside over the cause of its fall and the youngest grandson of the Robotnik abode had been captured by the villagers and imprisoned for the use of devil craft. Everything had returned to normal after his incarceration, even though the man would long since rant about a meddling werewolf ruining everything.

There had been sightings of a massive figure wandering around in the forests, but very few of the villagers were willing to listen to the ramblings of a thief and as such dismissed the lumbering shape as a trick of the forest.

The Werehog had kept close to the village for the next two or three days, just to make sure the man was alright and in hopes he'd find any sign of the dark hedgehog, but overhearing the villagers complain about witchcraft, he decided it was better to let them deal with it their way.

Deep within the forest he had settled for the night. Having no pockets or bags to keep the bottle safe was problematic, since he forgot to pick up the cork on his way out of the falling building. He didn't think it was that important, seeing the bottle was empty – or at least, he recalled it had _been_ empty.

Now that it was day time and he could see a lot clearer, he saw a small, swirling dark cloud in the middle of the bottle, and he was quite sure it hadn't been there before. Either that or the room was so dark the earlier night he failed to see it.

When he settled in for the night, he found a safe spot in the arch of a giant tree's roots; the burrow looked like it belonged to a bear that had abandoned it. It didn't smell like anyone or anything had lived there for a while, so he made himself at home.

With the utmost care, he dug a small hole in the dirt and settled the bottle inside the ground before he buried it with a light layer of earth. He then settled himself on top of it to sleep for the night, thinking nothing of his actions. Once morning, he stretched out and after making sure the bottle was still hidden, ventured away for a drink from a nearby lake and washed up. His thoughts tossed between hunting for breakfast and finding a place to hide the bottle in a more permanent location.

He decided that if he went hunting then he'd keep worrying someone would find the bottle while he was gone, so he may as well dig it out and find a better place to hide it. He didn't need it to be an inconvenience to him right now, as he was honoring a dying man's last wish.

Making his way back to the burrow, he dug out the bottle and brought it into the sunlight. His eyes widened in awe at the sheer beauty of the masterpiece, seeming to glow almost with magic as it reflected the bright sunbeams.

Whoever created this bottle had poured his heart and soul into making it so perfect. The etched vines and the purple tints were dancing in the sunlight, and the Werehog only then noticed the shifting shades of green overlaying the jade colored surface.

Turning it around, he tilted it sideways to look at the bottom, and was a bit surprised, and confused, to see a strange fire-like symbol at the bottom, etched in black and red. He figured it was the craftsman's trademark, so he would be recognized, and thus thought nothing more of it.

Then there was the dirt coating some parts. He felt guilty for putting dirt on such a nice piece of work. Wanting to keep the item clean and pretty, he rubbed the grime away with the palm of his hand.

The second the werewolf cleared away the dirt, the dark smoke that had been trapped within its glass began to trickle out in a slow stream. Ebony smoke billowed out in a thick flow as the amount that had been in the bottle was much larger than the deceptive little which had been centered in the container. The smoke curled around the large form until it managed to find a clearing. It hovered for a long moment, thickening and taking shape.

From the waist down, the same dark hedgehog from the previous night was floating in the middle of the clearing, his hips and legs one long trail of smoke which wrapped around the werewolf's shoulders and ended at the lamp clutched in a massive paw. Ruby eyes were sullen, glaring at the werewolf in front of him, his bangled arms folded over the white plum of fur on his chest.

He remained silent for a long moment, fighting against his natural instincts as Djinn to serve and obey his new Master. He was uncomfortable and wary of this creature, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"What is it Mephiles wants with me now?" He asked, cutting straight to the point. His new 'Master' knew who and what he was by his actions with the bottle, and he oozed Mephiles' magical signature. There was no point in breaking through with introductions – they both knew what game the other was playing. The Djinn's quills bristled with annoyance. This Werehog was attempting to deliberately humiliate him. What other reason would he have for burying him and then spreading out on top of him like he was some sort of rug?

The Werehog stared with dotted eyes, ears pinned back and face washed with utter surprise and shock. He blinked once, twice, an ear perked up just a bit before he glanced at the bottle in his hand, then at the dark Hedgehog he had met the earlier night, then back at the bottle, then back at the hedgehog one last time.

He wasn't quick first thing in the morning, not on an empty stomach, so the Djinn's accusation flew over his head. "Um... what!" he yipped, tense and confused. He hated being bewildered; it made him grumpy and uncomfortable.

But at least now he realized what kind of Djinn this was, and somehow he felt that it just made things worse. The old man didn't tell him a third party was involved in this. That changed the whole story!

"Don't play cute, I have little patience for it," The Djinn growled in return, "You and your enchantments stink like the Dark Djinn Mephiles."

The dark hedgehog looked livid but he bit back the acid on his tongue. This fool had the gall to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about? Well fine, he could play his game. He backed up an inch, his smoke trail twisting as the Djinn sank low into a graceful, mocking bow, his nose skimming across the ground.

"What is it my Master so desires?" He recited the long since memorized words of his summoning; crimson eyes slits of scorn, "I will grant you any five of your deepest wishes."

The Werehog stared with a slacked jaw for a moment, blinking at the dark seething hedgehog, but before he could repel the angry tone, and complain that he doesn't stink despite the fact he hadn't had his morning shower yet, the mystical creature bowed down very low.

Because of that action, the Werehog found himself flustered for reasons he himself did not understand, "Uh- HEY! Don't do that! Stand up straight! Yeesh." he rubbed the back of his head, trying to clear away the confusion, and awkwardness.

He thought back to the name again; Mephiles the Dark. It sounded familiar, but it had been so long since he had heard the name he was just a bit doubtful if it were who he recalled it was. The one who cursed him long ago had the same name, but it couldn't be the same person this Djinn was talking about – or could it? Then again, how common was a name like Mephiles anyway? If he and this Djinn were somehow connected, it meant something; he just hadn't yet realized what it was.

"Look, buddy, I don't know what the heck you're babbling about, but the way I remember it, I was _cursed_ by this Mephiles guy," he began, still not sure about the amount of information to share. His mother had claimed that the dark shadow that had crossed over the land and plagued it for some time was because of the one who had cursed him as a pup. Mephiles the Dark. Not the most creative of names, but it seemed to get the point across. Sonic had no memory of the guy and his mother would never elaborate on him no matter how many times he asked, "And to clear something out, I'm not a werewolf, I'm a hedgehog. Kind of like you, but back when I was a toddler I was turned into- well, this," he gestured to himself.

He paused for a moment, missing the fact that the Djinn had just offered him wishes; his mind was reeling and occupied elsewhere. "Now, I don't remember much about my early years, but the name did ring a bell," he admitted, "I dunno why you got your tail in a knot, but could you clue me in to who is this Meph guy? Jog my memory or something, you know?" he offered, sheepish. Sonic was curious.

At those words, apprehensive ruby eyes looked up from the deep bow. The dark figure rose and regarded his Master. It was clear that centuries of suspicion and disbelief would not abandon the Djinn. He had to know if the Werewolf—Werehog, he corrected – was telling the truth. And for him to know, the Djinn would have to complete the bond he had with his Master.

An ebony hand reached out to settle on the light blue muzzle. A soft tickling at his fingertips was the only sign of change. A soft sigh escaped the Djinn. He didn't know anything of his new Master aside from what he was told, but he could feel the truth. Or at least traces of it. He didn't know who or what Mephiles was.

Or rather, what horrors the beast was capable of.

A large portion of his fear and surliness drained away. However that said nothing for his grumpiness, after all he _had_ been buried.

At the touch on his snout, the cobalt creature felt a gentle tingle brush across his face. A part of him wanted to move away from the palm in basic instincts to shield himself; after all, he did remember how hot they felt back in the spire at their first meeting. The touch was simple and painless, and it made his tail give a slight twitch. He found it quite welcomed.

"Mephiles cursed you?" The Djinn murmured and narrowed his eyes, his hand drawing away from the werehog's face, "He cursed me as well a long time ago. The magic that still clings to you feels like his." He shook his head.

"He is a wicked Djinn, very old and worse – he is unbound to any object," The hedgehog's gaze drifted over towards the bottle in the werehog's hand, "He jinxes and hurts others for sport. At least whenever he grows bored."

As the dark hedgehog continued, the giant snorted, "Sport my Foot!" he growled, annoyed but not aggressive, "I've been through hell and back because of what he did to me, and though I admit this body does have its advantages, sometimes I do find myself wondering what it would have been like it I hadn't been cursed at all." he commented.

He paused for a moment, as if in afterthought, "Then again, it's the things in life that make us who we are, so maybe I'm the way I am for a reason." he added while he shrugged a massive shoulder.

He looked at the bottle in his hands, admiring the beautiful sparkling of green and purple against the sunlight, and couldn't help but smile. How could he stay angry when such a piece of supreme craftsmanship was nestled in his very hands? It wasn't often he got a treasure, if he could call it that, to keep for a while. In fact, the Werehog was now hesitant of disposing it altogether.

He owed the old man a last wish yet knowing that this jade bottle contained a living being, he didn't have the heart to hide or bury it as he had planned; this complicated things very much.

There was a pinch in his stomach and he decided he would mull over the solution to this predicament later. For now he needed breakfast, and just to try and settle things in a friendlier manner, he sent the Djinn a sociable smile.

"I, uh, guess we all started off on the wrong foot, huh? I'm Sonic; nice to meet you." He reached out a hand, gesturing a handshake.

The Djinn stared at the massive hand extended towards him as though wondering what it was his Master wanted from him. He recognized a handshake when he saw it, but it was ridiculous to think that it was being offered to him. But when the hand didn't move, he reached out to hover a hand over it. Unsure, he grasped his fingers around one of the large claws. A second later he released it and pulled away.

Sonic, huh? From the sounds of it, he was an idealistic fool. His lips twitched down in a frown at the other's introduction. It didn't matter who he was or how his intentions ran. He was the other's Djinn for now, and that was it.

Sonic blinked at the short handshake, and then quirked an amused brow, a small smile tugged the side of his mouth, "You're not the friendly type, are ya, Grumpy?" he said. The Werehog knew better than to start an argument on an empty stomach so he sported a toothy smile and shifted his weight on all four. After he set the bottle on the ground, safety tucked in the burrow, he turned to face the Djinn.

"Well anyway, I'm starved. I'm gonna go get us some breakfast; you want to tag along or should I just get you something?" he offered, but then a question came to mind, "Er- you guys do eat, right?"

The Djinn's eyes narrowed with irritation at the nickname, thinking that this Werehog was one of those idiots who thrived off of calling people anything other than their birth given name. He struggled for a long moment and nodded, "We do, but I can provide for myself Master," He growled.

His ears laid flat against his skull for a moment, "Shadow."

The Werehog grinned, glad that egging the Djinn earned him a real name, as well as a useful answer. "Alright then," he answered at first, and then tilted his head with a disarming smile, "So you wanna tag along, or would you rather stay here?" he asked, pointing with his head at the burrow where the bottle was hidden.

Before Shadow could answer, the cobalt giant spoke in what could be described as an excited tone, "Oh hey, wait! I know! If you want, I could show you around. There is a lake nearby and a good change of scenery; you were bored out of your mind in that watchtower, right?" he added, tail wagging with glee.

He waited for an answer, though a gut feeling told him mister grumpy-butt would say no; how would he not when he sported such a sour look? Then again, the Werehog felt bad for burying the bottle, which resulted in the Djinn being so resentful. If he had known it contained a sentient being he would have hidden it some other way. He hoped that maybe trying to be friendly would let the Djinn choose to make bygones be bygones.

Then again, to his knowledge, Djinn were not very forgiving creatures. Hopefully this one would not try to singe him for that unintended mistake.

The Werehog was right in assuming the Djinn was less than the forgiving sort, but Shadow was not immune to logic. He was tempted to decline because it aggravated him to see the Werehog bouncing up and down in place. Why was he so damn _happy_?

"I would prefer it if you could begin making your wishes," Shadow cut in, ruthless. He didn't want to be in the presence of someone who thought burying his bottle like a dog would its bone was an adequate way of keeping something safe for an extended period of time. That and he was still trying to knock out a dirt clod from his waist band without his Master noticing, "You took my bottle from my previous Master and left me thinking you were a minion of Mephiles – I'd prefer to be left alone if it's all the same."

It was odd though, never in his time as a Djinn had he been able to speak to a Master in such a rude manner. Shadow hadn't even tried since he had first been created. He had learned how to speak to those who held his lamp. It had been a difficult lesson, but not one he was soon to forget.

Except this Master in particular seemed opposite from how the others spoke to him before. He was hoping to goad Shadow with his quips, seeming to encourage it with his wagging tail and good natured smile. Most of his master's didn't even bother to waste with pleasantries when they realized they had a Djinn in their hands. They made their wishes faster than they could breathe and then it was back to sleep for Shadow.

This one wanted to show him around?

Strange.

"Yet if you insist on leaving, I must follow you," Shadow muttered. Not for the first time in his long life, he resented being tied down to a Master and his bottle.

Sonic tilted his head when the dark hedgehog desired to be left behind. He figured as much, seeing how the Djinn seemed to be having a hard time not smacking him one, but the Werehog didn't mind the aggression.

It had been a very long time since he had interacted with someone who either didn't quiver in fear, or try to get friendly so they could kill him just to make a nice coat out of his pelt. Sonic was not one to give out trust, yet he felt entitled to give this Djinn the benefit of the doubt seeing how they had started off with a bad impression of one another.

The cobalt creature settled back on his hind legs, tail swinging side to side, "Well, I'd love to show you around if you're willing to go and not just playing along," he gave a small pout, "as for the wishes, I... uh..." he paused for a moment, and then scratched his head, "I dunno, my mind draws a blank. I'll think of something after breakfast." he shrugged.

Assuming the Djinn would follow, despite the fact that the guy just admitted to wanting to be left behind, the Werehog perched on four feet again and gestured to his back, "Hop on, and don't worry about getting pricked, I groomed my quills earlier," he beamed.

"Oh goody," Shadow muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he shot Sonic a skeptical look. He climbed up onto the werehog's back, feeling as though he was riding a very strange horse before sliding back down. "No. Forget it. I'll walk."

He couldn't even think to submit himself to riding on the werehog's back. The Djinn might have been enslaved for centuries, but at the very least he still had his pride to hang on to. Although that might not last for long considering he had spent less than five minutes with his new Master and Shadow was already contemplating ramming his head into the closest tree. He hoped that once Sonic ate something he would be in a wishing mood, otherwise things were going to get nasty.

The cobalt creature felt the feather-weight mass of the hedgehog climb onto him, but before the weight could settle in the Djinn dismounted, claiming to rather walk. He wasn't sure if he ought to be offended, or wonder if his quills were too pointy for a comfortable ride, but decided to just let the guy have his way. If he'd rather walk, then he'd rather walk.

"Well, I'm a fast runner, and I'd kinda prefer if you'd ride on my back so I wouldn't lose you in the forest. Trust me, there are more Naiad and Dryad out there to wipe even the Kingdom of Acorn off the face of the planet." he informed, "I wouldn't be surprised if some of them tried to hit on you." he chuckled, giving the dark fur a cheery leer.

With that, he lurked back into the burrow to make sure the bottle was out of sight, and then began to walk away assuming the Djinn will follow. He was in the mood for a quick run, but didn't know how fast the dark hedgehog could walk or catch up, so a lazy stroll would do until he found himself a breakfast.

Shadow gave Sonic an annoyed look at the other's open leer. It made his hackles rise whenever one of his Master's looked at him in such a way, but he was used to it by now. The Djinn knew he was attractive and had learned it was always in his best interest to use his looks to his advantage whenever he could. After all, the alternatives could always be much, much worse. His body was just as much a weapon in the art of seducing his Master as his magic was, and Shadow wielded it as such. If this Master would refuse to make any wishes – well the Djinn would get creative.

"You don't need to worry about speed from me," Shadow snorted as he chose to answer Sonic's statement about travel arrangements, "I could outstrip you on a slow day."

It was true. When Shadow had been mortal, he could remember pressing his face against the wind as he raced through the dusty hills of zones long since forgotten. That was something he had cherished after he had been bound to his bottle, and longed to return to the days where he could run free. It had always been a mode of transportation for him before, but damn he missed it. The idea of running excited him and his ears rose with alertness.

The Werehogs' smile dissolved from leery to amused, "Then why don't you show me?" he goaded, stood on his hind legs and pointed to the far south-east of their location, "On the edge of the forest is a giant willow tree besides a lake. I'll race you there if you feel up to it- and no hovering! I know you can levitate, and trying that doesn't count." he added with a teasing warning as he pointed to the Djinn's feet.

He settled on his four feet one more time, body flexed into position and up and ready for the race. "Get on your mark," a large smile stretched across his face, tail wagging at high speeds, "Get Set!" his muscles bulged as he barely contained himself, and shouted "GO!" as he sprinted in a mad dash across the forest.

Onlookers who were too occupied to see him approaching, would have felt nothing but a strong gust of wind pass them by; grass spread apart and trees rustled as the giant cobalt giant ran his way through the tangled forest.

Although he ran with a cheerful laugh that echoed through the forest, startling birds and causing the wild animals to clear the way, he was mindful to not go full throttle in case the Djinn hadn't managed to accelerate enough to catch up. The guy was already grumpy; there was no need to make his mood any more sore and sour than it already was.

To say Shadow was surprised would be an understatement of the century. How was it possible for something so big to move so fast, and through the knotted branches of a forest no less? After shaking off his initial shock, the Djinn tore off a second later, hot on the werehog's heels. His fangs ground together as he avoided getting a cloud of dirt kicked up into his face from one of his Master's massive paws, swerving around it at the last second.

He pulled up beside Sonic, secretly pleased that the other was actually moving quite fast. Sure, Shadow had managed to run here and there when one of his Masters felt like travelling, but he hadn't been able to _really_ run. As in break through speeds that would leave a normal man's head spinning.

Shadow was a bit surprised and awed in spite of himself that the Werehog moved with so much grace through the trees, his lumbering form hopping over dead logs and twisting through thick vines. It was more than clear to the Djinn that this was Sonic's natural terrain, and for a moment Shadow thought he stood a very real chance of losing this race even if he was going at full speed. Sonic knew the terrain better than him. Shadow had to slow down at random intervals to avoid being whipped in the face by branches, so accelerating wasn't an easy task.

However he managed to inch on beside the large form, a dark smirk of accomplishment flickering over his face for a brief second before it disappeared. He shouldn't enjoy himself – but he couldn't help it.

The Werehog blinked in surprise when he saw the Djinn running right beside him, almost causing him to trip over his own feet, but he regained his balance and beamed, "Well color me impressed!" he cheerfully praised, "But don't think I'll be going easy on you. You may be good, but I'm better!" he goaded, and with another laugh sped up a notch.

He jumped over a log, threaded between some trees and was just about to leap across a small river when he realized- there were fallen trees all over blocking his path. "HOLY- !" he cried in panic, running much too fast on muddy slopes to be able to stop, and slammed head first into a tree.

He rolling like a giant blue ball before he flopped on the ground, arms and legs spread out and eyes spinning on their own. He groaned in agony, pushed up a bit and felt the horrible hammering throbbing in his head. Then almost comically, he spat out a tooth, "Ow... That's gonna leave a mark."

Once his vision wasn't tripled with hazy things floating across his face, he stared in growing horror as a good portion of the forest had been torn down by what looked like some sort of flood. The trees were bent and broken while some were on the ground, their roots spreading every which way. Rocks and small streams of water trickled here and there as a sign to where the river was. Dead fish, birds and small forest animals lay littered across the devastated area as well.

The Werehog felt cold, "But- how- I was here just yesterday! W- when did this happen!" he shouted to no one in particular, only to be distracted with something going into his eye. He twitched and wiped it away, and the smear on his hand was colored red. "Wonderful." he muttered.

Some morning this was turning out to be.

Shadow looked around as he jogged to a halt, coming to a graceful stop besides the crumpled Sonic. Ruby eyes surveyed the scene around him. He had no real love of nature, but even he had to cringe as he saw the carnage around them. It looked as if a large hole had been ripped from the earth itself. Shadow approached the grouchy Werehog, his instincts telling him his Master had been injured in the fall.

"Someone must have cast a very big spell," The Djinn muttered as he crouched by Sonic and untied the sash around his waist to press it flat against the nasty cut that was split across the werehog's temple. He didn't do it because he wanted to, but because he was compelled. Shadow couldn't care if any of his Masters bled to death, but it would give him a mother of all headaches if he tried to ignore it. He wasn't willing to believe Sonic was any less selfish as the others, but had thus far been ...goofy. So Shadow could behave. At least until he started granting some wishes.

Speaking of magic. A chill ran up Shadow's spine as he looked around at the gutted forest, "This was very dark magic." Shadow's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the damage, his practiced gaze darting about. It was a summoning. Everyone who had even a slight bit of magical knowledge knew that life had to be given to summon another being from another plane. Someone had summoned not just one creature from a different dimension, but a whole army of some things. The fur on the back of his neck rose. This kind of devastating damage could not come from summoning a creature of good intentions either.

This was dark witchcraft. It bore the clear signs of a demonic ritual. And for one to be able to control such creatures... A trickle of unease ran down Shadow's spine.

Why they had to be very powerful indeed.

The Werehog jolted at the sting of the fabric pressed against his temple, then murmured a small 'thank you,' with a sheepish smile. It wasn't often he'd find himself hitting a tree; during his years growing up whole getting used to the body had earned him enough lumps and bruises to fill a record book, splitting migraines included.

He placed his hand over Shadow's to apply more pressure to his forehead, allowing the Djinn space to slip his hand away from under his much larger palm when he wanted to. He listened to the dark hedgehog as he announced the use of dark magic, and it made the Werehog angry and sick in the stomach. Who dare destroy a peaceful forest like this? It was horrible.

"Urgh, when I get my hands on whoever did this, I'm gonna- uh," he stopped as he looked to the far side to where the streaming trickles of water were coming. Dizzy, he pushed to his feet and walked on his legs towards a large gaping hole that he recalled was once the river's water bed. There was a very deep hole with what looked like dancing threads of smoke, branches, dead animal corpse bleeding across the copper colored ground, and... Foot prints?

He blinked, and then followed them from the center of the hole as they climbed their way up and all headed towards the same direction. Thousands and thousands of them. Tiny little three toed foot prints were skittered all over the muddy ground.

The earth shook; birds flew in shrieking fright as a loud roar tore across the sky. The Werehog felt his whole body blister as a heavy, thick reek of death swooped by with the hot gust of wind that blew from the opposite direction.

Piecing the clues together, he started breathing faster, realizing the true danger that was about to strike.

Sonic felt a lump in his stomach as realization sunk in, and he reeled around towards the direction of the roar, marching towards the dark hedgehog. "The great Shrine is in danger." he barked and without a warning, grabbed Shadow by the shoulders and then gestured for him to climb onto his back, not an option. "Get on! We have to hurry."

He just hoped he'd get to the great Willow tree's Chaos Shrine in time. If whatever dark powers were lurking about, then the great deity and protector of the Echidna tribe would need all the help they could get.

By the power of the Master Emerald, this could get ugly.

At the sharp command, Shadow bit the inside of his cheek hard as he climbed onto Sonic's back, resenting the order. He could not resist outright commands such as that. He felt ridiculous and hoisted himself against the other, his chest pressing flat against the soft back of quills which had been flattened down. He wondered what the hurry was as he settled himself.

Wary eyes drifted over towards the path of tracks, and then towards the direction Sonic had settled himself, "No." He said, his eyes widening in shock. The Werehog couldn't be expecting to poke his nose into someone else's business could he? He wasn't planning on mounting a harebrained assault on an army of demonic minions was he? "We're not going to the shrine are we?"

No. That would be stupid.

The fact that it would no doubt be swarming with hellish creatures from another void meant nothing to Sonic and dark fists flexed into the cobalt fur. Shadow gripped handfuls of the fur as he felt Sonic's body tense underneath him. Ridiculous. They would get slaughtered if they tried – well Sonic would. Shadow would poof back into smoke.

Sonic let a small growl at Shadow's annoyed response, "Of course we're going! The village people might need help." he barked, agitated.

"Fine then, it's your funeral," Shadow growled with annoyance and leaned down so he wouldn't get clocked with branches as Sonic ran. At the very least if the Werehog died, then Shadow would be without a master, "Don't run into anything. I don't fancy gaining any facial fractures."

Just as Sonic was about to bolt off he took notice of the sash Shadow had used earlier, laying forgotten on the ground and soaked with his blood and mud. Guilty, he picked it up and wrapped it around his arm like a bandanna; if he was going to give it back to its rightful owner later, the least he could do was give it a proper washing.

"Hold on tight and keep your head low, this is gonna be a bumpy ride," Was all he said before he sprinted off as fast as his bulky body would allow.

His heart pounded against his ribs and his pulse throbbed against his sore spots hard, the cobalt giant wondered if the smaller body tucked under his head quills was even capable of feeling the sharp spines. His muscles were clinched and his body felt cold and hot in the same time, yet a tiny part of him noticed how light Shadow was; it almost felt as if he wasn't there.

He shook his head and tried to focus, then strained his senses to reach out to the earth in hope of a hint or guide to what he was up against. He knew that the Master Emerald and its guardians of the powerful Echidna tribe were the most acknowledged and respected clan of warriors, but that didn't mean they were immune to a legion of nasty buggers from the dark side of the world.

He leaped high over a log and ricocheted over some fallen boulders, jumping his way down a steep waterfall, using the few peeking large stones as footholds, careful not to slip, to hit the ground floor with a loud thump and grunt, before he sped off at full tilt once more.

As he gazed ahead towards his destination, he laid eyes on the great mother tree. It stood tall and proud, but there were signs of smoke damage caused by flames set ablaze close by. The village was just beyond the willow tree, and the shrine itself was set at the base of the tree. Just as long as whatever mongrels didn't get to the shrine, then there was still time to—

Before his thoughts could finish, the earth beneath his feet screeched with an ear ripping scream and tore apart like an earthquake tearing the world in half. The impact of the blast the earth had absorbed felt as if his very being was pierced with something akin to a spear through his chest.

With the breath knocked out of him, he lost his footing and fell flat to his face to slide a few feet with dirt in his face. A moment passed before he spat out a blade of grass, but when he tried to push back up to his feet, he realized he was unable to.

Another agonized roar tore across the sky, and just beyond his sight. Hidden behind the great mother tree, he saw the shadow of what looked like the Echidna deity, Chaos, only... he was black with blood red eyes and encircled with what looked like a wild flock of bats and crows.

His jaw slacked in horror; Chaos was the monster? "What in the world..."

Shadow rolled off of Sonic, feeling ill from the mad dash through the entire length of the forest. He was no stranger to high speeds, but the path Sonic had taken left his head spinning. He looked up at the sky and frowned as he saw the dark outline of some wicked looking creature flailing about.

The Djinn wasn't familiar with legends or lore, so he didn't recognize the beast as a lookalike to the god, but he knew a _demon_ when he saw one. That one was the largest he had _ever_ seen, "By the gods..." he breathed.

There was an ear splitting scream from the creature and Shadow turned his gaze towards the shrine. Just from his view, he could see the splintered remains of a large gem, scattered around on the floor. There were black imps darting around and picking up the jagged pieces, while the groaning figures of echidna lay still around the shrine.

There was so much ambient magic darting around, Shadow felt light headed. Whatever the beast was, it was powerful. There was a loud screech as its body was engulfed in flames, adverse to the water it would have been surrounded by. Shadow climbed to shaky feet and tugged at his Master's ear, "Get up!" He hissed as he watched the burning figure move through the trees, its flames engulfing everything it touched.

"_Now_!" He snarled.

"I'm TRYING!" the Werehog snapped, eyes dotted and teeth shone like sharpened daggers, "Give me a minute, I can't feel my legs," he added in a less angry tone, and glanced at his legs.

They didn't look injured, and he was able to move them, but was unable to feel them and found that his toes were very numb. He thought that when the earth burst and punched him in the gut must have hit a nerve and paralyzed him for the moment.

Another loud roar shook the world and Sonic jerked his head towards the shrine. His face paled and his jaw slacked at the once peaceful deity of solace and might burst into flame, and its large flailing arms swung around almost in panic before they smacked and slashed the great mother tree, tearing it in half.

Just as the tree began to fall apart, a gleaming, sparkle of radiance burst out of the tree trunk in what almost looked like a rainbow, piercing right through the unholy demonic creature like a sharp ray comprised of light. Chaos stood still as its eyes widened, and the glow focused and intensified within its liquefied center, and then exploded all too in a hot white blaze, sending the beast into large black chunks of cratered body part flying every which way, trails of smoke trailing behind them.

Shadow looked around himself in frozen surprise. He had lived a very, _very_ long time and not once had he seen something like this before. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt something within himself snap, a stutter that had chills shaking down his spine. The blast and heat of the demon's exploding body had knocked him clean off his feet, and now he was flat on his back again, groaning as he rubbed a tender spot on the back of his head.

When the glow subsided, seven fragments scattered in separate directions. The fragments of the Master emeralds levitated as well, jerking off the imps and demons that skittered about trying to collect and contain its pieces. In defiance to their befouling touch, a loud thrum filled the surrounding area, keen enough through the forest to fill even the werehog's ears.

He could have sworn he heard Gaia whisper 'Help me!' in his ears, before the shattered pieces scattered across the sky as well. Sonic did not know if Shadow was capable of hearing the cry for help, but the forest itself shook and rustled, that alone should be enough to let the Djinn know something horrible had gone wrong.

The cobalt giant staggered on his feet as he tried to race towards the shrine, but his body rebelled against him, rendering him a clumsy bulk of jittery and twitchy muscles. Regardless if Sonic could feel his legs or not, a simple thing like being paralyzed was not going to stop him from reaching the village and the shrine.

Sonic tried to keep walking, coming closer to the clearing at the base of the now destructed tree. Tribe guardians were tossed around everywhere, unconscious, injured or dead. High Priestess Tikal lay motionless at the shrine steps and the pedestal where the Master emerald once stood was now a gaping hole.

The priestess was breathing hard, so he knew she was still alive, but the guardians who were scattered around the shrine base were much too still for the Werehog to be sure, and he hesitated about approaching any of them to check for a pulse. Last thing he wanted was for someone to walk in and think he caused all of this.

When a hot gust of air slapped him from side to side, the reek of blood, ash and death was thick and heavy; he almost felt like gagging at how the horrid smell crawled up his throat and latched into his inside. He looked back behind him and saw his home being burned away right before his eyes. His heart sank at the level of devastation.

'Who the hell is pulling the strings behind this?' Shadow thought somewhat dazed as the unsteady ground shifted. Sonic wasn't making much use of his body, his legs slowing him down more than was normal. With a growl of frustration, he felt a nagging migraine thunder between his temples. They were in the middle of what felt like the end of the world and his instincts couldn't give him a break? What was the point of them being there anyway? They were already too late, there wasn't a point trying to save anyone – in fact Shadow would have thought the Werehog would be too occupied with trying to put out the raging fires instead. The others could not be saved.

He climbed to his feet and forced himself to jolt after Sonic, "Make a wish!" He shouted over the roar of the flames. He wasn't interested in screwing anything up right now. All he was interested in getting the hell out of here, and he knew that wasn't possible so long as Sonic continued to run around like a gimp lunatic.

When Shadow shouted a command for him to make a wish, the Werehog stared at him confused and startled. A wish? What was the point of making a wish in a situation like this? What was he think- wait! That's It!

The Werehog beamed as a thought lit in his mind, and he trudged back to the dark hedgehog, "Shadow, how powerful is your magic?" He asked, wary that he might be asking the Djinn more than he was capable of, but clinging to hope that it was at least possible to some extent, "Can you undo what had been done? Can you send these things back from where they came? Can you seal them away?"

He waited for an answer, muscles tense and body rigid. The Werehog didn't even notice the singe and burn marks on his fur, much too focused on the chaos happening around him.

"Yes, so long as it is in the form of a wish!" Shadow shouted back in response. He was forced to close his eyes as thick smoke began to fill the torn up clearing. The wish itself was an intangible concept, powerful and strange. The Djinn was an instrument that carried out the wish, and there were a certain amount of times they could access it per Master. There were a few exceptions to the rule; but if this was some random enchanter wrecking havoc, it could be undone with ease.

He coughed and felt light headed as he settled his hand on Sonic's arm to feel where he was. It would do him no good to lose the beast in the fires. He just hoped his bottle had been put in a safe enough place where the fires wouldn't reach it. Shadow buried his fingers into the fur of Sonic's arm, "Are you going to start wishing any time soon, or would you like for the fire to get a little closer first?" He snapped.

Sonic reached a hand and placed it on the dark hedgehog's shoulder, encircling and holding him just a bit closer to shield him for a hot gust of scattered smoke and ash. He coughed and searched around with teary eyes, unsure what to wish for or even how to phrase it altogether.

The village was destroyed with its people either running around in terror, injured or dead. The great mother tree was shattered and its trunk hallow and empty. The forest was on fire, the great deity that once protected the village turned bad and got blasted to smithereens by the Master Emerald, which was now shattered and scattered across the globe.

"I wish..." he began, his mind reeling for the right words, and his heart throbbed against his ribs, "I wish," he tried again, but hesitated again as his breathing grew faster, thoughts jittered.

He had one shot at this, so if he was going to make a wish then he had to make it count.

A moment of loss and confusion crept into the pit of his stomach, but then a soft tingle within his being granted him a bit of solace; like a mother's caress he felt a cool touch on his heart, almost as if someone pressed their palm to his chest. It was quite soothing. The earth was trying to offer him strength and for that he was grateful.

Calmer and clearer headed, he latched onto the dark Djinn as he spoke, "I wish for you to send these monsters back from which they came and make sure they can't return." he spoke, yet his mournful gaze was set on the blazing forest.

He had priorities and as much as it pained him, he knew it was for the best. The forest would grow back anew within a few months; ashes to ashes after all, but the people had each other and they only lived their life once. He wanted to save as many lives as he could now that he found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Once those words were uttered, he looked at the dark hedgehog, waiting for the magic trick.

Shadow felt the instinctual tug of the wish. He couldn't fight the pull, so he didn't try. Shadow raised his hands against Sonic's fur as he was mashed up against the other's broad chest and had no easy way of escaping. He met Sonic's impatient gaze, his eyes glowing with a soft golden, almost white hue as he called on his magic. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body stiffened. He entered a sort of trance that would allow him to see the evil spell at work. He slid his hands out of Sonic's grip to reach out and grasp the magic that was burning its way into the ground.

The Werehog watched the Djinn do his magic, and he was a bit freaked at how the eyes rolled up and then started glowing, but thought it was a djinn thing and forced himself to look across the village, waiting for the darkness to be lifted and for everything to be back to normal. 

Now that Shadow was looking through the eye of the Wish, he could tell that the scavenging imps were many of the villagers, transformed by the dark magic oozing through the clearing. This would take quite a bit of power to counteract, but Shadow was more than up to the task. This magic he was bound to was a very powerful thing. Almost nothing could stop it.

The second he unleashed his spell to return the devils back to their Hell, Shadow noticed something very strange. In the Djinn's mind's eye, he could see the spells clashing in a shower of bright green sparks. Shadow's eyes, still glowing from his trance, widened in shock.

No...

Numb horror rocked through his frame as he recognized that feeling of magic down to its core. He watched as the dark magic swallowed his spell whole, a low roar shaking the earth. There was a moment of silence as the stunned Djinn fought to understand what happened. The Wish hadn't broken any rules. It was infallible. That meant Shadow was at fault – and there was only one person his magic wouldn't work against.

A low voice on the ethereal plane whispered in his ear.

"_Trying to cheat my little Djinn?"_

Shadow knew that bone chilling voice. Sometimes it hissed poisonous words to him in his sleep while he was alone. Mephiles. The one person whose magic Shadow could not dispel or fight against. His creator.

"_You know the punishment for trying to spoil my fun," _A cruel chuckle, _"Don't worry – I'll play with you soon enough as well."_

The black magic bubbled, the golden light of Shadow's spell rising to the surface. It was fired back at Shadow in a powerful blast, wrapping around the Djinn in its invisible hold. It squeezed him for a moment, knocking him clear out of his trance so he could no longer see the magic before plucking him out of Sonic's arms like a ragdoll and throwing him headlong into the shrine.

He crashed into it at full throttle, the wood exploding around his body as splintered pieces dug cruelly into his quills. He was aware of the smell of singed fur and looked down. A beam of the roof was jutting out of his abdomen and he hissed with pain, his ears flattening back against his head. It wasn't the only place he had been speared, but there was no blood. The smoke of his body filtered up through the air.

But just because he bleed smoke and couldn't die didn't mean it hurt any less, "Ah! _**Shit**_!" He swore.

When Shadow was jerked from his grasp, Sonic stared in surprise as the dark hedgehog was poised stiff in mid air, almost as if he was caught in one massive fist the Werehog could not see. He hung there a moment before he was tossed away so fast that Sonic had to jerk his head around to catch glimpse of which way he was sent flying.

Sonic froze as the mystical creature hit the shrine and was soon speared with the shattered poles. He ran to survey the damage, careful not to rouse the still unconscious priestess that lay just a few feet away, but was surprised for the umpteenth time that day when he saw there was no blood, instead there were wisps of black smoke trailing off the punctured areas.

When Shadow cursed, Sonic clenched his jaws tight as he hesitated about plucking him from his awkward pose without causing more damage. "Hold on, don't move. I'll get you down." he said, his hands hovering and unsure where to start.

First he began to clear away the splinters and wood that littered the shrine's ground, before he began to push away the poles that were not jutted into Shadow. Then he reached out to grasp the Djinn's free and uninjured arm, easing him sideways so he could pull out the wood that weren't jabbed in too deep into him, and hoped it didn't make the hedgehog suffer any more than he already have.

"Shadow, what happened back there? Nothing changed; what went wrong?" he asked as he eased the Djinn's upper body into his arms and pushed more fragmented wood and ash off the legs.

Just then he caught glimpse of more imps and demons cackling around them. The little devils were drawing closer, and the realization made the werehog's fur stand on end. In a defensive mindset with the need to protect overwhelming him, the werehog's fur stood, his eyes dotted and he flashed his jagged white fangs in warning, hoping to scare away the imposing dark creatures.

"It didn't work," Shadow wheezed, looking down at the empty holes in his chest. For a moment he could see the shrine through the gaping hole in his body and feeling somewhat unnerved, looked away, "I can't change the magic of the one who created me." He wasn't sure if he was making sense, but he was in far too much pain to notice or care.

Shadow grunted with relief when the last of the stakes were pulled from his body, sitting up as he felt the wounds close over. This was one of the benefits of being an ethereal creature comprised of smoke, but he'd be damned if he thought that hadn't hurt. He had been happy when Sonic had helped him down and would have thanked the Werehog if he had been in a better mood. Being speared by a broken shrine had a tendency of putting a bitter spin on everything.

He felt Sonic's shadow fall over him and watched as the Werehog lifted himself into a threatening position, eyes feral and fangs snapping in warning. Shadow's eyes flickered over towards the threat beginning to creep in around them and growled with annoyance. He climbed to his feet, digging his hand into the fur of Sonic to use as support. He would find such an act distasteful on a normal day, but considering he had been tossed around like a puppet his pride could shut the hell up for now.

"I can't send them back," Shadow growled as ruby eyes flickered around the crowd. The demons knew that too, which was no doubt why they were laughing now, dancing around Sonic's claws and fangs. They were surrounded by the creatures, and an important fact struck at the Djinn's mind, knowing his Master would care to know this information. He tugged out a handful of fur trying to get Sonic's attention as he crouched beside the Werehog.

"You wouldn't want me to either," He hissed, "Those are the villagers."

-::-

_**And here we are at the end of another chapter! We rushed to get this out, since we had to do a bit of last minute screening while SoS dragged her feet to finish the illustration for this chapter. Also, we're still looking for a competent beta to read over the chapters beforehand! **_


	3. Guardian

Special thanks to ShadowRemix for fixing our grammar and Fade for checking through the plot holes!

-::-

Shadow was backing up, his body flush against the side of the torn tree shrine as he kicked away an imp that was attempting to claw its way up his leg. His back dug into the splintered ruins of the shrine as he watched Sonic hover over the echidna priestess, swatting at his attackers with massive paws whenever they drew too close.

"Damn it!" Shadow swore and threw a bolt of ambient magic into the face of one imp that was drawing too close.

Their situation was deteriorating with no clear end in sight. The demons continued to pour from the hellish rip in the earth, while the transformed villagers fought them with a mindless fervor. It was an impossible problem and made it even harder to fight against these creatures since Shadow had no way of distinguishing between the two groups. He thought maybe Sonic could tell by sniffing out their differing scents, but the thick smoke of the burning forest made it difficult for even a bloodhound to tell the difference.

Sonic tried his best to fend off the louts that attempted to rip bites off the unconscious echidna woman, but it was proving quite difficult since they would pounce Sonic from multiple directions all at once. He gathered her in his arms to keep her out of harm's reach, and then spared a quick glance at Shadow to make sure the Djinn was faring better than he was. So far it seemed that he was.

It took a bit of time for the Werehog to realize that this amount of magic was impenetrable for Shadow to counter, hence why his wish hadn't worked. He wanted to ask if the wish counted at all, but decided it wasn't an appropriate time for pointless questions.

It angered and frustrated him even more when he was told these imps and demons were transformed villagers. That meant he couldn't hurt any of them because he was unable to tell if he was attacking the villagers or the actual demons.

He pushed against the ruined shrine with the priestess groaning in his arms and Shadow heaving for breath right beside him. They were at the upper deck of the pedestal with nothing but the gap from where the Master Emerald had once been placed behind them. Sonic was at a loss, they were in a failing battle and it seemed like there was no way out.

Just then, the priestess moved in his arms and took a handful of his chest fur, her eyes bleary and unfocused, but determination shone on her features, "Puh- put me... in there," she wheezed and pointed into the gap, "H- help is... on the way."

He blinked at her tired but true smile and then turned to look at the pit behind him. Hesitating, he decided to do as he was told and laid her in the hole, surprised to see that she was almost a perfect fit. High Priestess Tikal smiled at him, gave his snout a gentle pat, and then crossed her hands over her chest to begin reciting a whispered chant.

Sonic tensed as the earth itself shook and trembled just as the shrine began to glow. The amount of pacifying energy blooming from the priestess made his body tingle and in an instant had blasted away all his fear and uncertainties. He felt so at peace, it was magical.

A moment passed and Sonic looked around when he couldn't help but notice the dead silence surrounding them. Nothing was heard besides the crackling of fire and the snapping branches of the mother tree, the forest beyond saving was searing away in an open fire.

He looked around and half the imps he was fighting earlier stopped moving. Their gaze was mournful, confused and frightened, while others seemed unfazed yet startled by the pausing of their kin. One of the unaffected imps growled and smacked one of the sad ones. It yelped from the strike and stared, its skin turned red before it screeched and attacked the other.

Before they knew it, most of the imps in the area had turned from black to shades of red and orange, and they were in a vicious battle against each other. The Werehog realized, the red and orange ones were the villagers, and the black demons were the devil imps. Somehow Tikal's prayer while in the cradle of the Master Emerald had snapped them back to their senses, but they were still stuck in their demonic form.

Without warning monstrous roars tore through the sky, and Sonic reeled his head to see the swarming flocks of crows and bats from earlier swoop right towards them at frightening speed.

Sonic stood in attention and spun around to face the Djinn, "Shadow! Use whatever magic you have to protect the shrine! I'll cover you!"

This was going to get messy.

With the villagers in their right state of mind and battling the demons, Shadow was able to position himself in front of the shredded remains of the shrine. He didn't understand what the point of protecting it any longer was, except for perhaps preventing the entire thing from collapsing on the priestess while she was chanting her prayer. The last thing they needed was for the villagers to turn on them again, so he supposed it was a worthy task. He raised glowing palms, gritting his fangs as he summoned spears of chaotic energy to flicker through the air towards the airborne assailants.

Sonic flung his elastic arms to bat, smack, crack and punch every foul fowl he could get his sharp claws on, ripping and shredding them in swift strikes, his nails almost aglow as they slashed through the air. Even as Shadow tried to keep the shrine protected, it became clear they were outnumbered.

Scratch marks littered his face and muzzle and a crow almost tore out his eye. Sonic managed to dodge that grimy beak in the last second, but that didn't mean he avoided getting injured. The beak smacked him on the brow and he hissed in pain then tried to swat it away, losing balance with the lack of vision he staggered backwards and crossed his arms over his chest, before he flung them out one more time, sending a good number of squawking birds and bats flying to hit the stone floor.

Shadow was not having an easy time himself. Use whatever magic available to him to protect the shrine? By the gods! He was going to wear himself into the ground at this rate. He struggled to keep his arms raised and the flow of his energy constant but he was tiring. After all it wasn't as if he had been in the best of shape since this started – being impaled on a shrine had a tendency of wearing a person down. He was just grateful Sonic's legs were working again.

There was a hail of bats, crows, and misshapen creatures raining down on their heads, weaving around Shadow's chaos spears and clawing at their bodies. Shadow grit his teeth and ignored one persistent crow that was digging into his shoulder blade, but forced himself to concentrate until Sonic had time to rip the flapping creature from Shadow's body. He couldn't be bothered to pull the bird off his shoulder as it would break the flow of power. If he stopped for a second, then his chances of starting again would be slim.

It was pointless.

There was a sliding sound of a rope being extended between his feet. Startled, Shadow looked down as the rope was stretched taunt and he stumbled when it caught around his ankles. His concentration broke as he threw out his hands to stop his fall and whirled around as the flock descended on him a split second later.

Sonic had been forced to squeeze his eyes shut and depend on his ears to detect the direction of the attacks. He heard Shadow grunt and then the sound of a thud followed. He was tempted to turn around and make sure the Djinn was alright, but his senses heightened as the earth became lit with overwhelming energy, pulsating through his veins like fire.

Something was happening to Tikal, Sonic could feel it through the soil.

Shadow could not care for the priestess or whatever magic it was she was doing. He knew for certain he was going to be feeling the ache of beaks for weeks. The bloodlust glittered in their mean eyes, but even as Shadow rose a hand to defend himself, he was stunned when a second later, a large net fell on top of the creatures. It formed a sort of makeshift bag around them and robbed them of their flight.

His eyes followed the net and the rope attached to it, watching as a shadowed figure crouched by the edge of the flaming forest with the rope clenched between large hands. The smoke cleared a little and Shadow was able to make out the form of a burly echidna, red furred with a white crescent moon emblazoned on his chest.

Whoever this guy was, Shadow could tell just by a glance that he looked pissed.

Tikal's prayer grew louder in intangible words very few could understand, but the area pulsated with a magnificent aura that gave Sonic a bit of a spiritual push to fight harder. Soon he could detect the trampling of a thousand feet surrounding him and the battle raging louder.

When the noise began to subside, Sonic found he was no longer being the focus of an air strike, he allowed himself a peek to look at his surroundings, thankful the nasty birds were gone. He was greeted with the sight of bright colored imps beating the tar out of the black demons.

The echidna who had saved Shadow dragged the net filled with flapping crows towards him with a surprising amount of strength. He dug his heels into the dirt and whirled around to throw the net into the fires behind him. The creatures gave an earsplitting shriek of agony as they were set ablaze, but the echidna paid them no mind. Already he was turning his attentions to the remaining imps.

The colored imps had managed to battle the demons off to a corner where the red echidna darted forward, yanking another rope that had been hidden and buried under the ground. The village imps herded the demons forward, and Shadow realized that the strange red echidna had revealed a large pit that had been covered by planks of wood and dirt.

Shadow watched with sick fascination as the demons were kicked, screaming into the trap. There was a crunching sound and a shriek of pain which left Shadow's ears ringing. And then utter silence. The remainder of the crows, seeing that their battle was all but lost, wheeled around in the air and fled into the sky to return to their master.

The Djinn was reluctant to move now that he knew the area was booby trapped.

With the monsters numbers dwindling, Sonic turned towards the shrine to see the dark hedgehog having a heavy staring match with the Grand Shrine Guardian, Knuckles. Sonic wondered if he would have stood a better chance with the crows. The Echidna warrior looked livid. If looks could kill, the whole army of imps would have already been six feet under by now.

Almost as if sensing his stare the red Echidna shifted his gaze to the Werehog, who went bug-eyed and smiled, then offered a meek wave in hope to disarm the hateful glare.

When it didn't seem like the Guardian was going to turn him into a throw-rug just yet, the cobalt giant eased himself a notch and listened to the earth. The battle had subsided for the moment but it was not over. The tribe of Echidna were Shamanic in nature and knew something was amiss long before the battle even started, so it would explain the number of warriors scattered across the holy ground of the shrine.

So many warriors gave their lives to protect the great mother tree; the Werehog hoped the Echidna would see he and Shadow were only trying to help, but being unnatural beings altogether, who reeked with the same magic as the imps had, he thought they were with the nasty flock.

When the clearing was quiet the echidna turned his head towards Sonic and Shadow, violet eyes blazing with distrust before racing into the shrine to find the fallen Tikal. The Guardian glanced between the Djinn and Werehog, before he raised his head in attention and looked back at the shrine's top. Sonic could see Tikal's hand raised, a gesture to the guardian to come to her. He ran up the steps and knelt by the Priestess.

From his location, Sonic could see the guardian holding her hand and they spoke in a hushed conversation, but he dared not move closer, instead he crept back towards the Djinn to help him up and make sure he was not injured.

Knuckles frowned over at the pair and nodded once to show his thanks to Tikal before turning towards the two. When he spoke, violet eyes locked onto Sonic. They were suspicious and grim, but there was also a light of reluctant acceptance in his gaze. He barked out an order in a strange tongue, and a smaller echidna that was brownish in color approached with a bundle of herbs. The Guardian rose to his feet and approached the Werehog and Djinn.

"You two, come with me," Knuckles' voice left no room for argument as he regarded them with hard eyes. He looked over to where the others were attempting to smother the fire, but it had spread too far. Violet eyes were dark as they looked over at the forest, regretting the loss of so much life. Short of a thunderstorm, nothing could save the surrounding forest.

Shadow frowned as he and Sonic were lead off to the side for privacy. The cobalt giant followed the guardian, glancing back at the shrine. They were soon passed by a few surviving shamans who hurried to their priestess' side with herbs and water, while others checked the scattered bodies to see if there was anyone to try to save. After they were done picking their way over debris and bodies, the Guardian whirled around to glare over at them. The second they were in a private enough area, the Echidna spoke with a snippy tone; Sonic couldn't blame him. Having his home attacked and his people butchered was bound to but anyone in a bad mood, but at least the Shrine was somewhat still intact.

"Thank you for your assistance," He growled, struggling to voice the words. He didn't seem very thankful at all and it seemed as if he was in physical pain by doing so, but protocol and honor dictated that he acknowledge their help. His arms folding over the guardian marked tattooed over his chest, "What is it you saw?" He frowned as he looked between the two.

"From the part Chaos turned black and started attacking the Great mother tree," the Werehog began, his muscles twitchy from the amount of bottled rage he could sense flaring off the seething guardian, "Just as Chaos started hacking at the mother tree, it shot a burst of light his way and then he splattered into pieces, then the Master Emerald went into pieces along with it."

"But I don't understand, why would the deity attack and destroy its own shrine?" He added, hoping the guardian could shed some light on that aspect of the problem.

"Because that wasn't Chaos," Knuckles growled in response, somewhat affronted as he defended his god, "He was possessed by an evil presence that was haunting the Master Emerald – just like the villagers were. Chaos was taken over, he would not hurt the Mother tree without provocation," His anger bled away as his forehead creased in concern, looking back at the shrine, "If Tikal is removed from her place at the temple, the villagers will forget who they are and attack again." He said tense.

The Guardian sighed and shook his head, "The tree keeps the essence of the planet in balance and gives life to our people," He looked at the destroyed remains of the scarred trunk, "It is just as sacred to us as the Master Emerald itself. So when the Master Emerald was corrupted and destroyed, the tree contained its power and split it into many shards. The Chaos emeralds which were bound to the Master's altar, fled to the corners of the earth so to escape the same corruption which had assaulted their mother."

"As a result—" Knuckles stopped as he looked over at the burning forest, "—The earth is dying."

Shadow frowned at that as he rubbed his bruised jaw, dark eyes glittering with interest, "I don't understand how all of this can cause the demise of the planet," He said with just a hint of unease. Shadow fixed the shrine with a hooded stare, the piercings on his ears jingling together.

"The power from the Master Emerald feeds through the planet. To the earth, it is the equivalence of air and water," Knuckles growled with annoyance as he fixed his glare on the Djinn, "I don't suppose you can hear the cries of the Mother – can you?" He snapped at Shadow before forcing himself to calm down.

The Werehog listened to the guardian with keen interest, glad to hear that whatever demonic being that had been forcing Chaos into attacking the mother tree was not the actual tribe deity. The great mother tree was in a bad condition, and it would take a miracle for it to blossom back to its original state due to what had happened.

"Is there a way to revive the mother tree? I mean, supplement it with something so it would recover?" Sonic asked and tore his gaze from the shrine back to the guardian.

Knuckles eyed the cobalt giant for a long moment before he replied, "It thrives off an underground cove of purified water deep underneath the tree itself. It had supplied the Mother Tree for centuries and the village well also with enough water to survive the corruption."

"It is the reason Tikal's prayer was capable of penetrating the magic enough to allow the people to regain their senses, but she can't hold them forever. Without the Master Emerald to revert them back to their mortal selves, there is a very good chance they will lose their sanity and attack again," he shook his head and clenched his fists in suppressed rage.

"The mother tree will recover on her own, though I fear she might be slow due to the damage the fire caused, and the fact that the possessed Chaos tainted the waters as well," he added and looked back at the burning forest with a pained expression, "If we can stop the fires, there may be a chance to curb the damage and save what could be salvaged. She can't save the forest, the people, and purify the water all in the same time, not after she has sustained so much damage herself."

Sonic eyed the still blazing forest fire that spread as far as the eye can see, and then back at the shrine where many Echidna tribesmen, healers, warriors, and civilians alike gathered to offer their priestess support. He shifted his gaze to the parts of the tree that were still set ablaze. Most of it was battered, scorched, bruised, missing branches, and sadly a good portion of its leaves were gone.

The Werehog remembered that the Mother tree was so large, by dawn her spreading branches were wide enough to cast a shadow over the village up till near noon. It was horrible to see so much damage on a tree that had given the people a place to call home.

Just then Sonic had an idea, and turned to the Djinn with a questioning look, "Shadow, if I wished for a rainstorm powerful enough to put out the fires and purify the water, can you do it?"

Shadow gave Sonic a hard look, somewhat surprised that the Werehog was willing to try and make another wish for these strangers. The first one hadn't counted, as of course the wish hadn't been granted – much to Shadow's dismay, but now he was surprised to find that Sonic was still trying to help even after he risked his life. Wasn't that alone enough? It made Shadow all the more suspicious over his Master's motivations, but he was far too tired to argue.

"I can," Shadow muttered. The phrasing of Sonic's wish was ridiculous, and it could end very poorly for all the parties involved. However, Sonic was lucky that the Djinn wasn't so much of a mean spirited bastard that he would flood the place and all the echidna on it.

No, Shadow just hated his _Master_. There was no need for the echidna to suffer more than they already had today. It wasn't any of Shadow's business to interfere in these peoples' lives and make them miserable.

Sonic gave Shadow a hopeful look that had the Djinn's ears pinning back with annoyance, "Alright then!" The Werehog flashed him a large, fanged grin, "I wish for a rainstorm strong enough to put out the fires in the forest and purify the water."

"Your wish is my command," Shadow murmured and raised his hands to the sky, his eyes taking on the light of his golden magic. He didn't need to enter his trance for this sort of wish as it was a simple one. Shadow called upon a storm from the nearby sea causing clouds to roll overhead, laden with water. The sky went dark as Shadow turned his face towards the sky. It was already hard to see with the heavy smoke, and now that the sun was blocked by the clouds it felt like the middle of evening despite the day having just started.

Shadow's eyes narrowed as he willed the clouds to unleash their load on the fires, and there was a loud clap of thunder overhead. The echidnas milling about soon stopped their work to stare up at the sky in hopeful wonder. A beat passed, and with another clap of thunder the sky split open.

The Werehog was unaware that his wish could have caused more trouble, so it was a good thing the Djinn had followed the request by sticking to what it was intended for. The cobalt giant watched in awe as the dark hedgehog's eyes lit again and the smell of ash and burnt flesh was withered away as a massive downpour erupted from the sky.

A curtain of rain washed down on the fires and hot ground, soaking everyone. Shadow lowered his arms as he looked towards Sonic, "The ground will flood about five inches." He muttered, "But that's to prevent a brush fire." The last thing they needed was for the whole forest to burn. Again.

Sonic's jaw slacked at the amount of rain that filled the sky, it was almost enough to sink a ship. He soon shivered as the heavy rain soaked him to the bone, yet he did not find it unpleasant, just cool and wet. He also felt ten times heavier than usual, still that did not stop him from smiling.

With a hearty laugh, once the Djinn had snapped out of the wish-granting trance the Werehog gave him a happy smack on the shoulder that sent Shadow reeling forward, "You, my friend, are amazing!" He cheered, and gazed at the village, seeing old folks and children embrace the rain with much appreciated glee. But then his ears perked up and a troubled expression washed over his face, "Uh, wait. Five inches?"

Sonic looked at the Djinn, his eyes widened as he gave a small cry of panic and turned to face the guardian with a quick "I'll be right back!"

Once on four feet and ready to bolt back into the now soaking forest, he gestured to the Djinn to get on his back, "Hop on! We have go back for your bottle!"

Shadow heaved a mental groan. Not this horrible ride again. He supposed it wasn't so bad if it meant getting to his bottle. Shadow was not interested in having it washed away until some feral creature picked it up. He climbed onto Sonic's back, reluctance showing. He didn't have a lot of concern for it at the moment as he was trying to ignore his initial surprise at the other calling him a 'friend.' The Werehog could not be more wrong, and the Djinn hoped that for Sonic's sake it was just an expression.

He twisted his fingers into the soaked fur behind Sonic's shoulders and gripped the Werehog's sides with his legs. Ruby eyes flickered over to his sash tied around Sonic's arm, ripped up and shredded in the battle, covered in blood and grime.

Sonic could keep it, Shadow decided with a grimace.

Shadow reached out and wrapped his hand around it, thinking at the very least it could provide a firm handhold while Sonic splashed around like an idiot.

Sonic bolted off the moment he felt Shadow had managed a firm enough grip, and ran as fast as his weary feet could take him.

He couldn't understand why he felt the bottle was so important, but since Shadow was a Djinn and it was the only object connected to him, leaving it to be buried under layers of mud, or worse, to get washed away would be a very bad thing. For all he knew, if anything happened to the bottle, it would affect the dark hedgehog in some shape or form, and he didn't want to risk that.

In fact, the Werehog felt horrible for dragging the Djinn into the whole mess altogether. Which brought back the thought of what he had been asked to do with the bottle in the first place.

"Shadow," he shouted as the downpour made it difficult even for him to hear his own voice, "I just want to apologize for dragging you into all of this," he jumped over a log and dodged a heavy branch that almost smacked his face, "I should have asked if you even _wanted_ to join me on that crazy crusade; if you were a normal person then Chaos would have already killed you," he blinked away the rain hitting his face, ears pinned down in guilt, "I'm sorry."

He slowed down a notch to half-swim and half-wade through a heavy flowing stream. His fur was soaked and his arms and legs were all muddy with small twigs now stuck to his coat. To make things worse, the chill was starting to nip at his fingers and toes, so they were growing numb. The heat of the earlier battle had kept him warm enough thus far but he knew that wouldn't last long since he still hadn't had a bite to eat all day.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd gone hungry. During winter he'd spend half the season sleeping and the other half scavenging for food, but that was because the cold weather made him drowsy and too lazy to bother moving from a warm bed.

He halted at a large flooding river, looked left to right to try and find a way across, still trying to stay on course towards the burrow, and then climbed his way up a tree like a monkey to use the tangled branched like a net to swing his way across.

Shadow clutched onto Sonic the entire time, closing his eyes against the shower of leaves smacking at his face and water pounding his body against the Werehog's back. One pierced ear managed to rise as he listened both to Sonic's heavy breathing.

"Do you make it a habit to go rushing headfirst into lethal situations?" Shadow shouted over the downpour. He was still feeling a bit sour over finding himself stuck in battle, since he could still feel the touch of Mephiles cold on him. He pressed against Sonic's back to warm up; feeling ice flood through his veins had nothing to do with the frigid rain.

"It wasn't your fault anyway, I was the one who broke the rules," Shadow growled with distaste, referring to the 'punishment' that had been inflicted on him by his Creator.

As far as he knew, his bottle was still safe, but there was nothing protecting the inside of the bottle from being flooded. He was very much aware of how he had been covered in dirt when Sonic buried the bottle, but it would take quite a while to fix a flooding issue in his bottle. Right now it didn't matter since he was soaked anyway, but he needed to retrieve a cork for his bottle at some point.

"Breaking the rules?" the Werehog bellowed over the roaring rain, "What rules? I didn't know you Djinn had red lines to follow. Remind me to ask you about the full story later," he grunted and managed to dodge a projectile of wayward leaves that were blown right at his face.

After he jumped over another fallen tree he slowed down when he got close to where the burrow was. Just as Shadow said the area was flooded. He waded through the water as it reached up to his chin; the water level was much higher than he thought. Once he managed to dog-paddle his way across the clearing, he realized the burrow he slept in the earlier night was now submerged underwater.

He bit back a curse, "Shadow, I'm going underwater to see if the bottle is still there; you can levitate, so no need to get the both of us soaked," he hinted, telling the Djinn to let go so he could dive down.

Shadow released Sonic, his legs melting off into a transparent stream of smoke. He floated up off of Sonic's back. The Djinn already knew his bottle wasn't in the burrow; after all he was always connected to it in some way. However, watching Sonic doggy paddle into muggy waters was amusing. He chuckled and smirked as he watched the massive form under the waters.

The Werehog dove into the burrow and poked his head into the hole, when he saw that the bottle wasn't there he frowned and with bulged cheeks as he held his breath, hurried up to the surface with a splash, but found a giant lily with a frog decorating his head.

The frog- or toad to be exact, croaked in complaint at the Werehog with a grumpy face before it hopped into the water with a splash. He huffed at the toad's attitude and then looked around for the Djinn, only to spot him a fair distance off.

Shadow had floated away, pushing branches out of the way as he found his bottle nestled in a knot of branches. It was intact and halfway filled with water, but Shadow breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was safe. Now he just had to wait for his crazy Master to return from his pearl-diving so he could retrieve it.

Sonic continued to swim towards Shadow like a dog and caught glimpse of the bottle. Without a second thought he swam up to it and reached out, not wanting to loosen it up too much and end up having to chase it down the river. Once it was secure in his grasp, Sonic pushed against the trees and swam his way out of the bone chilling water. He then climbed a big tree that stood unfazed by the overflowing streams before shaking the excess water off of him.

"Man, when I asked for a rainstorm you packed the real thing," He sent the hedgehog an amused and awed expression, "Where do you pull out these things? Seems like you pop them out of nowhere," he asked, while he turned the bottle upside down to pour out the water.

"Be lucky I didn't make it into a Tsunami," Shadow replied as he stared at Sonic, "I made the waters flood five inches. It's not my fault that you had your burrow in a ditch next to a riverbed."

He shrugged and pointed towards the sash on Sonic's arm, "Tuck it in there." Shadow's cheek twitched with slight annoyance, hoping this wouldn't be a regular occurrence. They would have to find a satchel of some sort for Sonic to hold the bottle in, "I can't touch it. Another rule of the Djinn."

Ruby eyes looked around and he sighed with relief as the rain stopped, "Was this wish to your satisfaction Master? You have four left."

"Yeah, more than sufficient. When you grant wishes you pack a punch," he replied with a cheerful grin, though it twitched a bit at the title he was given, "And call me 'Sonic', please. I don't like the 'Master' thing much. It feels weird," he paused, "No offense."

He saw no logic in the Djinn being unable to touch his own bottle, but was growing much too tired to focus his thoughts on anything other than the bottle.

The Werehog did his best to ignore the chill that had him shaking, because the last thing he wanted was for the glass to slip from his trembling hands and back into the water. The cold and hunger were catching up to him, and all he wanted at that moment was a bite to eat no matter how meager. Anything sounded good to him just as long as the stinging in his cold and bitter stomach would go away. A comfortable, dry and warm bed sounded like a nice addition as well.

He undid the sash on his arm and cringed when he realized just how it had gone from bad to worse; he couldn't give it back to Shadow now that it had been ruined. Placing the bottle on his lap as he sat cradled up in a tree, he tried to flap away the dirt and moisture from the fabric before he wrapped it around the bottle and then tied the four ends together.

He looked up at the sky from the few gaping holes between the tree branches. The clouds were still there and the rain had stopped, so he could wait for a bit before heading back to the shrine. For the time being he was much too tired to attempt going anywhere. His coat was soaked and his body was chilled and cold to boot, so he decided to take a break until he warmed up a bit.

But first...

"So, uh... before I head back to the village I'd like to ask you something," he began to Shadow, feeling uncomfortable bringing up the subject at such a time and place. He felt like he would forget later so it was best to at least bring it up now while it was still on his mind.

"About a week ago I met an old man in the forest, his dying wish was to find the jade bottle and hide it where no one will ever find it; where it would not fall into the wrong hands," he repeated what he had said to the Djinn at their first meeting, "But he didn't tell me it was a Djinn's bottle, and I think you have the right to have a say in the matter, so..." he paused to shrug an unsure shoulder, "Your thoughts?

Shadow closed his eyes. He remembered that man quite well. It was a memory that had burned its way into the very core of his mind. The old alchemist had wanted to leave Shadow's bottle alone. He had been clever and wise of the ways of Djinn. He knew that Djinn were fickle and vindictive creatures that twisted dreams into disasters. His grandson had been romanced by the idea of having his every wish granted.

The Djinn shook his head and looked over at Sonic. The idea of being sealed away forever was frightening. He didn't want to think of spending an eternity in the endless abyss, losing all sense of time, touch, and emotion. However, if he were to be sealed away, the danger of being enslaved would no longer remain. He would be free. Freedom in his servitude.

It was useless though, he knew full well that others had attempted to hide his bottle. It always resurfaced, there was no way for him to be free unless his bottle was smashed. He jerked in response and squeezed his hands over the bands on his biceps to prevent himself from shuddering. That alone was a terrifying thought, but he much preferred it to being locked in endless darkness for the rest of eternity. Shadow didn't want Sonic to see how the whole situation unnerved him.

What aggravated him more was the lance of pain that jerked into his chest at the thought of Sonic going through with such an act. He recognized the feeling as disappointment and his ears flattened against his head with shock. There was one thing that fighting alongside someone caused, and that was companionship. For one blinding, foolish moment Shadow forgot that he was a Djinn.

Sonic's question had reminded Shadow all too much of what his position was. He was Sonic's slave, an object of fleeting possession.

That one flicker of hope and absentmindedness hurt more than getting speared at the temple had.

Shadow rubbed his hands over striped arms in an effort to keep warm, "I invite you to try sealing me away My Lord," He murmured, "Not that it matters."

He shrugged as he settled his fingertips on a wet leaf, "The planet is dying according to the Guardian, so there won't be anyone around to rub my bottle."

"Are you saying that because you mean it, or because you don't have a real answer?" the Werehog argued. He could detect the hints of discomfort on the Djinn's face and the way he was holding himself was not only for keeping himself warm, but steady. Sonic had encountered enough people to recognize the mannerism.

The cobalt giant eyed the object nestled in his hands and glanced back at the Djinn, "To be honest, I don't want to seal you away. I'm sure there ought to be a way for you to live a normal life like everyone else," he murmured and turned his gaze to the lower level of water below.

"Also, the earth got a nasty hit, yes, but I doubt it's dying. The guardian was over exaggerating. I'm sure once we get the pieces of the Master Emerald back everything will be okay again," he told with a happy grin.

His travels had brought him to this forest about a season ago in search of food, but he found the location and the people nice and comfortable, so the Werehog extended his stay for another season in hope to find better supplies for winter. That was the time he had met the old man. Also, he had kept an eye on the Echidna tribe during his stay out of child-like curiosity. He was amazed to see how well organized and educated they were.

Sonic had crept closer to the perch of the Master Emerald a few times, not close enough to touch but enough to realize the true size of the impressive gem. It was understandable that such a large jewel could contain so much power, and the earth-mother tree protected it for so long. It must be difficult for the Echidna tribe to function without it now that their lives had been so disheveled.

Shadow bit his tongue to prevent himself from growling out his beliefs that Sonic was an optimistic fool. He was more concerned about the rainbow-like jewels which had separated in the attack. His ears folded against his head and his gaze drifted down towards his bottle. He doubted anything could be so simple, but it wasn't like he had a say in the matter.

He was feeling contemptuous and annoyed with himself, but that wasn't much different than how he felt every day. This time it was centered on himself instead of Sonic and _that_ made him angry. He outright ignored Sonic, breathing through his nose as he watched the clouds overhead begin to part. Smog still filled the air and thin beams of sunlight trickled through its dense layer, but Shadow was grateful enough to appreciate its warmth.

When the Djinn could once again feel warmth in his fingertips, he decided to answer Sonic's question, "I'm here to grant your wishes, not help ease the bite of your conscious."

He would not give permission for Sonic to seal him away, after all Shadow didn't know what the right answer was. He was also a bit grouchy for Sonic even bringing the topic up, his quills bristling. He stood up and stretched his aching body, wanting nothing more than to curl up in his bottle and fall asleep for the rest of the day.

"Don't you have a village to rescue or a cat to pull from a tree?" Shadow muttered as he quirked an eyeridge at the Werehog. He pressed his lips together in a fine line. He now knew very well what his position with the other was and thus he felt like he was in a very precarious one at that.

He reached out to settle his palms against Sonic's thick coat, heavy with water. Shadow's palms took on a soft golden light as steam rose into the air, drifting in lazy clouds around their heads. Shadow's watched as the water evaporated off of Sonic's fur and left the cobalt form fluffed out. He looked rather like a decorated show dog, but at the very least Sonic would be dry.

Shadow could do very small things outside of a wish and for his master's comfort alone. He took advantage of this particular skill, knowing he had a lot of ground to make up to get his Master to trust in him. Now that the Werehog was bringing up topics like sealing Shadow away, he had to make the decision go away. If that meant he had to make Sonic use up all of his wishes before he had a chance to figure out what choice he was going to make, it also meant putting him in a good mood.

As he finished, he let his hands linger on the other's coat longer than necessary, his fingers gliding against the dark coat in a near caress. Shadow pulled away after a moment, ruby eyes glittering, "Is that any better?"

The Werehog watched the Djinn sink his fingers into the cobalt coat, and shivered as a soothing flush of heat pulsed from the hand and leaked into his being. He closed his eyes and bit back a groan of pleasure, 'oh yes, that felt _wonderful_,' he thought.

His body felt so nice and warm, and his coat was no longer heavy. His fur didn't smell like a molding sack of potatoes, either.

"That felt great," He beamed, tail twitching even though it was half-way sat on, "As for rescuing, yes, I do plan to head back to the village. I did tell the guardian I'd be back. Besides, I wanna make sure the Priestess is holding up alright," he replied.

Only a moment passed before he looked a bit shy, "You, uh, still feel like joining me, or would you rather do something else?" he inquired.

But before he could receive an answer, his stomach roared in complaint. He might have been dry and warm but he was still famished; he hadn't had anything to eat since the earlier night and if the sun was visible he knew it would be directly overhead now. Sonic jumped and felt his face grow warmer than before, though he wasn't sure if it was visible enough for the Djinn to see.

Shadow blinked in surprise at the thunderous sound that came from Sonic's belly, staring at the shaggy figure for a long moment before peering up at the sky, wondering if the noise had perhaps come from the storm he summoned instead.

When the noise came again, this time as a sad squelching to Shadow's left, it became more than obvious that it was his master's belly putting up such a fuss. Shadow smirked at him, "It sounds as though your stomach is as interested in returning to the village as I am."

With that the Djinn turned into a stream of smoke, leaving Sonic to his devices, as well as his appetite.

That's it for Chapter three! Sorry it took so long to get it up! Finishing the artwork to go along with it was crazy!


	4. Purity

_**BAM! In your face internet! This is what we cool kids like to call an UPDATE!**_

-::-

Knuckles looked up as the large form of the Werehog shadowed by his Djinn walked into the clearing near the shrine. In the time that they had gone, he and the others had managed to clear the area of debris and begun to bury the bodies of his kinsmen. He leaned against the makeshift shovel he used – a piece of flat metal tied firmly to the end of a strong stick, watching the newcomers sharply.

"Get what you need?" He questioned as they approached. The Guardian had known of the Werehog in the forest for quite some time, and he had done nothing but protect the forest in his time living on echidna lands, but he had never bothered to acquaint himself with their 'guest.' So long as he didn't cause any trouble, Knuckles didn't really care. In fact, since the giant's presence seemed to discourage unwanted visitors, the echidnas were fine with him visiting. They were a warrior race, suspicious to the core, but able to see a valuable ally no matter their outward appearance.

The Djinn made his hackles rise with discontent. He used the same magic that had torn apart their home, despite helping in putting out the fire. He wasn't sure if he could be trusted, but was willing to put aside his bitter feelings at Tikal's encouraging.

The werehog offered back a meek smile and nodded, "Yeah, we did." he replied, but not wanting to elaborate on what it was he went back to fetch.

After the bottle was secure and wrapped with the sash, the werehog managed to find a loose rope tangled among the branches. He took it to tie a knot on the tail ends of the sash and wear it like a makeshift necklace. It wasn't a fancy accessory, but it kept the bottle close and his hands free. It was a better idea than trying to tie it to his hip where it was more likely to smash against something.

He glanced around the now cleaned battle field, the scenery a bit awkward with imps and Echidnas cooperating to get the place fixed. Some villagers were still wary of their bewitched kin, yet they worked side by side if only because they still considered one another family, so as long as Tikals prayer continued to pulse across the clearing.

Sonic had to admit Tikal possessed a great deal of stamina, considering how bad she was hit when they arrived at the shrine. It was a fair few hours since she started the chant and it didn't look like she was tiring. Until their Master emerald was restored, the villagers only had her to protect them from their cursed tribesmen.

Until the dark magic had been lifted, Sonic feared those villagers may never revert back to their original form, and even if they did they were probably never going to be the same. He shook the thoughts out of his mind and turned to the Guardian.

"I'd like to help in any way I can, is that alright?" he asked, ignoring how his stomach twisted in the silence, as if complaining about why he hadn't ask for a meal instead, but behaved itself for the time being.

The Guardian eyed the werehog for a moment before he spared the djinn a critical glance and then handed the shovel to another warrior who stood nearby. Knuckles' work was resumed by the other warrior with no words passing between them.

"We can use your help to move away some of the larger rubble. Follow me." he gestured for the werehog to follow and headed towards the mother tree, but then stopped and pointed a finger at the Djinn, "But you, I rather you stay here."

Shadow wasn't surprised when Knuckles turned towards him and gave him a look that clearly said he would knock a few teeth out of the Djinn's mouth if he so much as took another step closer. He understood the other's suspicion, especially since he didn't have the purest of intentions. There was only one problem with Knuckles' plan.

He had to stay by either his Master's side at all time, or the bottle.

Sonic had both.

"Unfortunately, I can't," Shadow said, voice soft but challenging, "I have to be within shouting distance of him." He looked pointedly at Sonic. The expression on his face clearly stated that he wasn't there by choice, but only because his Master was a heroic busy-body with a strange fascination for thrill-seeking.

Knuckles looked towards the Werehog for confirmation, and at the firm nod he received, the Guardian let out an annoyed growl, "Very well." He ground his fangs together. If his teeth were made from flint, there would be sparks shooting out of the echidna's mouth. Shadow was well aware of how Knuckles disliked their situation and would have dismissed their help if not for the fact they had lost a great deal of numbers today.

The echidna turned back towards the mother tree, crossing behind and under its gnarled roots to a small, mossy alcove that was hidden out of sight by a curtain of vines. It was a clever place very few would notice if they had been passing it on a casual walk. There was a flat stone that was crossed over a large gap that could be tugged out. The echidna frowned as he saw heavy broken branches from the mother tree laying spread out over the stone.

"Help me move these," Knuckles growled as he began to shift the branches, each one as thick and large as an adult tree trunk.

Shadow sat on one of the roots of the mother tree, watching unhelpfully as the Guardian and his Master shifted aside the massive weight. He would only get in the way if he attempted to offer assistance. Or he would be crushed by one of those branches they were tossing around. It was much safer for him to simply stay off by the side. Plus, he didn't want to help.

Once the area was cleared, Knuckles crouched down and lifted the heavy stone. He jerked his head for them to follow him before dropping down into the pit. There was a brief moment of hesitation as it wasn't typical to drop feet first into a strange hole. But once Sonic clambered in after Knuckles, Shadow had no choice but to follow, wondering where all the normalcy in life had run off to.

Ruby eyes looked around their new surroundings. They were in the underground cove that Knuckles mentioned earlier. There were soft, chunky pieces of the possessed Chaos laying about all over the inside of the cave. Curious, Shadow touched one experimentally with his index finger. It felt warm to the touch, almost as though they were still burning with dark rage and fires.

The god had blown up quite spectacularly, Shadow had to admit that.

Knuckles was in the midst of ignoring the Djinn poking at the deadened remains of his god, kneeling in front of a large pool of water that was no doubt the pure water the Guardian had mentioned earlier. Large roots were twisted through the ceiling and pushed through the walls of the cove, proving that they were underneath the Mother tree and its source of nutrients. He sniffed the water and scooped up a handful, taking an experimental sip.

"It's pure," He murmured, looking relieved.

Shadow might have been insulted that the echidna didn't think his magic would work, but at the same time the first wish had made a show of exploding in his face. He decided to hold his tongue on the matter.

The werehog examined the large cave-like space with tree-roots decorating the ceiling, eyes wide and awed at how it was nicely lit due to the glow of fungi that grew around the walls. The glow was subtle but strong enough to make out some details; although he did notice it made Shadow fade out somewhat due to how it was still dark at some areas as well.

With Shadow poking the remains of the splattered Deity, Sonic quirked a smile, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you," he jibbed, figuring the dead beast was harmless in this scattered state.

Of course the guardian knew better, but better safe than sorry. He knew for a fact that the gods of lore were known to be hard to kill, so when the giant blob wriggled and jiggled at the djinn's touch, he tensed a notch when the cobalt's body stiffened with a puppy-like jump, startled.

The guardian would have cracked a smile if only his mood wasn't so sour.

Knuckles did not waste a moment to gawk at the blob and promptly gripped a bucket that was hidden behind some large boulder, scooped water from the spring and splashed it on the jiggly slime. Hot hissing steam erupted as the weak screeching of a beast could be heard, but the guardian showed it no mercy. He filled in the bucket again to slam the purified water onto the accursed being, repeating his actions over and over again.

Three of four more times afterward, Sonic coiled back to the entrance of the cave, ears pinned to his head and expression pained. The beast was screaming in agony almost begging the guardian to stop, and yet with every slap of water the blackness of the blob's body began to smoke away, and the clear blue hide of the true deity emerged.

The guardian continued to bathe the beast with the holy water until he was satisfied with the return of the deity's true colors, and only then did he stop to allow the liquefied creature to slump exhausted on the floor, giving weak and pained noises.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," The werehog said, hoping to lighten the intensity of the mood. The guardian spared him a humored yet still grumpy smile.

Shadow had managed to evade the fountain of water Knuckles tossed on the remains of Chaos by a hair, and watched with some fascination as the god slowly began to form back into its normal shape. His typical form was that of a water god, small and oddly shaped; very much unlike the massive creature that had been tearing apart the shrine.

Chaos, with some assistance from the Guardian, managed to slither back the pool of holy water where he could rest and recuperate from his tiring ordeal. Knuckles sighed and closed his eyes, "He's very weak." He growled and climbed to his feet, "But with Chaos back to normal, he should be able to lend Tikal a bit of his strength whenever he regains it." He shook his head, "Without the Master Emerald, there is no telling how long it'll take."

He looked over at the water's surface at the yellow eyes peering up at them with clear exhaustion. Knuckles flexed his fists and sighed. The Chaos emeralds were gone the same way as the Master, and their village was severely hurt and undefended. One thing was certain; he had to retrieve the shards of the Master Emerald to return it to its proper form. He would worry about the Chaos emeralds later.

The werehog gave the tired Chaos a sympathetic smile and watched as it sank into the bottom of the spring to rest. This predicament was more complicated than he thought, but that wasn't going to put a damper on his attitude – even if the cove did turn a bit moist due to the steam that smoked off Chaos. Nevertheless, what they had to do was clear and yet he wasn't sure where to start.

"So the first thing we need to do is find the pieces of the Master Emerald?" he asked the guardian, "How do we even find them?"

"One problem, there is no 'WE' in this picture; _**I**_will go look for the Master Emerald. You two have done more than enough and I thank you, but I need to ask you not to involve yourselves with this particular task," The guardian spoke and shot the djinn a look, as if warning him from going anywhere near the emerald.

Suddenly, the werehog's stomach decided to make itself known with a loud thundering roar. The silence was so thick and the werehog's face was so warm it even startled the guardian. The hint of blush on the cobalt giant's face was obvious to the three present. Even Chaos let out a few surprised bubbles in his spring. Sonic palmed his face in embarrassment and gave his stomach a harmless punch. 'You and your bad timing!' he groaned to himself.

The guardian cracked an amused smile for the first time since they met, "Let us return to the village. You two need to rest and I need to speak with the Priestess." he cast the spring a glance as his amusement quickly melted away, before he headed towards the exit, "We have a long day ahead of us, and it's not even noon yet," he grumbled.

Shadow wanted to point out that Knuckles said 'us,' but considering the echidna already disliked him with a fiery passion he thought it would be for the best if he kept his mouth shut. Snarky quips seemed more like Sonic's forte' anyway. He turned to follow the Guardian out, sighing with relief as they left the tired god and returned to the surface.

"You'll find food and water by the edge of the forest," Knuckles pointed over towards where a makeshift tent had been set up, as it was obvious everyone would be staying in the clearing to repair things for alo ng time. With that, the red echidna parted ways, heading towards the shrine to speak with Tikal.

The Djinn lingered at Sonic's side and sighed as he spotted the werehog's hungry gaze, "You're hungry enough to eat one of the imps – aren't you?" In truth, Shadow was hungry as well. But it felt strange to him, he had never thought he would be out on the physical plane long enough to _get_ hungry.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Shadow muttered and folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm not THAT hungry," the Werehog rolled his eyes and looked at the not-so-grumpy Djinn. After what they had been through since early morning, the Werehog was actually glad to see the Djinn act more himself, or at least what assumed to be himself. He found this side of the Djinn a lot more comfortable to interact with even if he didn't understand why.

"I could go for something thick and juicy right now," he licked his chops and looked at the far tents, feeling uncomfortable approaching without the guardian by his side to show they were not a threat to the hurt and recovering villagers that flocked there. The last thing he wanted was to freak them out.

He sat on his haunches and eyed the tent, nervous and unable to decide whether he'd get closer or not. For all he knew the villagers were starving as well and had no reason to share their food with him anyway. But he was willing to go with anything, even an apple sounded like a feast to his empty stomach.

Just then an imp skittered by with twigs and branches in its arms gathered for firewood, when it stopped to glance his way. Its eyes were wide, the size of saucers and its ears long and elf-like, its face a mix between an ape and a human with a little pig-like snout.

The Werehog couldn't help but think it was freakish and ugly, but would not be surprised if the imp thought the exact same thing about _him_.

Shadow watched the staring contest between the Werehog and imp, "Friend of yours?" He drawled lazily and gave his Master a gentle push forward. He saw how the imp hopped back a few paces and then forward, clutching sticks in its arms tightly. It was as if the creature was beckoning Sonic closer to the tent.

Realization clicked and Shadow looked over at the hesitating Sonic, "They want you to share their food." He murmured towards the Werehog. The imp, unable to put voice to its thoughts, approached Sonic and with one bold, misshapen hand it grasped one of Sonic's large claws, dragging him forward towards the tent in clear invitation. It was obvious the imps did not forget how he had protected their priestess from them in their deranged state of mind.

Knowing that the invitation was only meant for Sonic, Shadow separated from the group. The imps didn't like him since his magic no doubt felt precisely the same as the kind that transformed them into their mutilated states. It was bound to leave a lasting impression on them at the very least.

Shadow hadn't held back during the battle. He toasted the imps without mercy when they attacked him, knowing he did not possess the power to kill them. He doubted they liked being speared by his magic any more than he liked being thrown into the shrine. He made himself comfortable by the base of a damp tree, tipping his head back to look up at the sky. The wind blew through his quills and the Djinn relaxed. He felt nice just sitting here, enjoying the texture of the bark on the tree scratching against his back.

He thought back to the rules he had broken in just the span of a few hours. The biggest one had been when he tried to undo Mephiles' curse. He didn't bother thinking of why the evil Djinn was destroying things, after all wanton destruction was right up his alley. There was little point in attempting to understand that foul creature's mind. He destroyed things just to destroy them.

However, he had been adamant for Shadow not to interfere and the Djinn suspected his 'punishment' was far from over. After all, his Creator still wanted to play with him.

And Shadow was a toy that would not break so easily.

Timid, the Werehog allowed the imp to lead him on and towards the camp, unaware the Djinn did not follow. Once close to the giant fire and trying not to look at any of the uncomfortable and intimidated villagers, normal and imps alike, he crept towards the fire to warm up a bit, welcoming the heat with a shiver.

He felt his fur fluff up and he turned to offer the Djinn a seat, only to see that he wasn't there. Looking around he saw him a far distance off sitting next to a tree lost in his own thoughts. He figured the guy wanted some personal space, so he didn't call out to him despite how much he wanted to.

A young village lady offered him a bowl of warm rice and some sort of sauce that was added to the mix, and he saw bits of meat and vegetables floating on top. Without a second thought he took the bowl from her with a hushed 'thank you' and in two or three easy sips, cleaned it from its contents and happily licked his chops in satisfaction.

The white sauce tasted like rich, thick milk with a pinch of pepper, and it was quite delicious. When the lady asked him if he wanted seconds, amazed how he gobbled the meal so fast, he forced himself to decline. These people were probably starved right now and knowing his appetite he'd eat them out of house and home. He had what was enough to quell his stomach for now; he could go hunting later when things calmed down.

He settled down in a comfortable position, arms crossed under his chin and snuggled up. He looked like an actual dog, curled around himself before he heaved a long, relaxed sigh. His lazy gaze was fixed to the fire, mind blank and peaceful for the first time since the day started.

Just as he started to dose off he felt the small echidna children approach him in curiosity. A little girl was the first one to dare reach to stroke his coat. The feel of tiny little fingers slipping under his fur made his skin twitch and a tickle, but he subdued it the best he could, not wanting to frighten them.

He pretended to sleep, a smile suppressed in amusement as how amused they were, hushed whispers at how soft and warm it felt, though one did mention it smelled. He chose to disregard that particular comment. Before he knew it the kids were all piled up against him feeling the fur and snuggling into his coat.

Pleased and peaceful the Werehog relaxed even more, feeling the multiple tiny bodies pressed against his. It only took an hour or less before the tired children were fast asleep as well as Sonic.

By the time Knuckles returned to lay eyes on that sight, he gave a small chuckle and helped the children's mothers pick away their kids to tuck them into proper bedding. The guardian remained by the sleeping cobalt giant, needing to talk to him once he was awake, while keeping note at where the Djinn was.

Shadow watched the entire thing off to the side. He knew as well as all of the nearby adults that Sonic had certainly been awake when the children were gathering around him. Ruby eyes were watching with vague interest as the Werehog allowed the little echidna children to clamber over on top of him without a fight. He continued to observe as the Guardian gathered the little ones up after they all fell asleep, curling the tiny bodies against his strong chest. The Djinn felt a small twinge of fondness as he looked at the adorable scene. Shadow's gaze sharpened on the echidna as he took his place beside the sleeping Sonic.

Knuckles did nothing. For how aggressive and fast paced he was, Shadow was surprised he could sit so still, patient and waiting for Sonic to wake up from his nap. Of course violet eyes never once moved from Shadow, gazing distrustfully in his direction. The Djinn thought he looked very much like a stone gargoyle, sitting still like an unmovable rock.

It was hard to tell just how long they both sat like that in silence, staring one another down as the Werehog slept on. It was only when Sonic gave a loud snort and began to stir did Knuckles look away from Shadow, drawing his attention back to the large cobalt figure beside him. The echidna turned to regard Sonic, seriousness drawn on his face.

"Enjoy your nap?" He asked, looking over at the grounds. The ground was beginning to dry and the fire was now smoldering, so it was clear they hadn't moved for a few hours. Shadow got up from his perch, rubbing his aching tail. He walked towards the two, his curiosity driving him to find out what was so important that Knuckles had to sit by his sleeping Master for hours.

The Werehog stretched out his limbs to natural-length, enjoying the ache of his muscles being flexed and pumped back into shape. When the guardian spoke he answered with a goofy smile and a nod, before he shook his whole body as it cast off water from his coat, the bottle swinging at his neck. Then he rubbed his sleepy eyes and blinked against the sun.

"How long have I been out?" he mumbled groggily, and then glanced to the direction of the approaching Djinn, and offered a hand wave.

"A few hours; it's almost sunset." the guardian replied, his gaze flickered to the dark hedgehog before it switched back to the cobalt giant. Once the Djinn was close enough to hear the conversation, he continued, "I've spoken to the priestess. She managed to connect to the deity and they've pieced together what happened today."

"It appears from what she told me, a dark ethereal creature called Mephiles tried to strike a deal with Chaos, wanting to borrow the Master Emerald or a fragment from the Sigil and refused to say why, so when Chaos refused and tried to cast him away, the Dark one possessed Chaos instead," he paused to poke and shift the fire a bit so it would not go out.

"Thankfully Chaos was only physically possessed, he still had his senses but struggled to counter the spell. When he was starting to break apart and fall prey to the dark spell, the great mother tree had no choice but to give him a bit of shock therapy to forcefully dislodge him from the Dark one's control." he eyed the pair, particularly the Djinn, hoping they realized why the Master emerald had shattered.

"Once the head was severed from the body, the spell was partly broken and Chaos was able to control himself again. He managed to crawl back through the tree roots to the alcove, but the purified water was much too powerful for him to attempt cleansing himself. That's when we found him."

The Werehog cringed, knowing exactly how painful it must have been to the poor creature with how the guardian hit him with the water, brutal but effective, "So this Sigil, what's it about?"

"It's a relic that was passed down from generation to generation through my people. The Sigil of Soliana consists of three parts; one is hidden somewhere here with Chaos, alongside the Master Emerald, in which only Chaos and the Priestess know of its location." Knuckles paused for a moment to glance at the shrine before he turned his attention back to the fire, "One in Soliana and protected by the fire deity Iblis, and one in Chun-nan and protected by the great Phoenix, the deity of rebirth."

The red echidna shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, "It is told that when the three sigils are put together, the great master guardian of Gaia, Light Gaia, would come to relieve the world of devastation. But considering how bad Chaos has been defeated, I fear that perhaps even the Gods of Lore may not be powerful enough to have a foothold against this Mephiles person."

Shadow closed his eyes as he sat down, feeling his stomach twist uncomfortably. He felt ill at the thought of Mephiles doing so much damage, it had been some time since he last saw him but his power was terrifying. He bit his tongue to keep his mouth shut, but couldn't prevent himself from speaking up despite himself.

"Just because Mephiles fought your god doesn't mean he is invulnerable to other kinds of attacks," Shadow said, "His power is not his own. I would be more concerned over what deity is going behind Chaos' back."

Ruby eyes looked away from either the Guardian or Sonic, "Mephiles wants people to forget he's but a mere Djinn," He seemed to struggle with his words for a moment, "And every Djinn can be sealed away."

The Werehog looked at the Djinn before turning his eyes back to the guardian, "If he could be sealed away, then why hadn't it happened yet?" he asked, curious. His head tilted just a bit to physically demonstrate the question.

The guardian crossed his arms in thought, "Probably because no one had come close enough to trying. If this Mephiles is a Djinn yet has free will to do what he wants, then he probably either hadn't been contained, or has a container somewhere that has been sealed away and separated from himself." he straightened up and then glanced at the Werehog, "The thing on your neck, it's your friend's container, is it not?" he arched a knowing brow.

Sonic stiffened, feeling awkward and uncomfortable about answering, but seeing that the guardian already knew, he drew a sigh before answering, "Uh... yes?"

"Then if it is possible for a Djinn to separate themselves from their container, however that is possible, then it is possible to seal them once the separating spell had been removed." the guardian's features brightened a notch, "In fact, I think I know just the way! If we can summon Light Gaia from the heart of the Mother tree, he could reveal to us the way of sealing away this Mephiles person; if my calculations are correct, any dark magic he had cast during his free reign would be dispelled and my people will turn back to normal."

The Werehog stared for a long quite moment, expression unreadable, "And, how exactly do we summon this Gaia?" he glanced at the Djinn before focusing at the guardian again, eyes bright and ears perked with keen interest.

"As simple as it may sound, the task is not quite as easy," Knuckles looked at the Werehog and then at the Djinn, but his gaze at the mystical creature was not as harsh as before, "We need the Sigil as well as the Master Emerald in order to supply the mother tree with enough energy to summon the great Earth guardian, so I need to collect the pieces yet much to my chagrin I can't do both tasks at once." he said, a hinting tone in his voice.

The cobalt giant brandished a huge grin, and his tail flicked from side to side, a clear sign of excitement, "Oooh, I got'cha! You want us to fetch the Sigils while you collect the Master Emerald, right? Well just leave it to us! We'll have them brought back in no ti- erm, uh..." Sonic stuttered and looked at the Djinn, sheepish, "You, uh, don't mind joining me on this, right?"

Sonic was met face to face with an expression of pure, seething hatred. Was this fool out of his mind? Were they both? They wanted to seal away Mephiles, well good for them. That would take a ton of pressure off of Shadow's back if they actually succeeded – which he already knew they wouldn't. But for _**him**_to go against Mephiles – what if they failed?

Knuckles and Sonic were mortals; they didn't have to deal with an immortal Djinn's fury for centuries to come. Shadow did – especially since Mephiles already found him a delightful target to play with. Unfortunately, Shadow wasn't left with a choice. He had been around his new Master long enough to tell that Sonic was a 'hero' type and was unwilling to leave a group of people alone if there was something he could do to help. In another time and another place Shadow might have respected such an act, but at the moment it only served to aggravate him further.

He was stuck to someone who was going to try to get them all killed.

A thought struck Shadow and had his anger cooling in seconds. Then again, this could realistically be his only chance to escape Mephiles forever. To seal his evil Creator before his games could begin again. Granted, it was a herculean endeavor, but it wasn't as if Shadow had much choice to begin with anyway. His hatred diminished and he breathed out to calm himself. What was a life where he ran away and hid forever? Perhaps Mephiles was right, this game of hide and seek had to stop sooner or later.

Without words, he met Sonic's gaze and nodded.

"I can't undo what Mephiles touches, he created me – I'm powerless against him," Shadow's eyes narrowed, "Although I would be a fool to deny a chance like this."

He looked over at the bottle hanging from Sonic's neck. If what they said was true, and Mephiles did have a bottle somewhere around – Shadow's lips thinned together in a ghost-like smirk.

"Then it's settled!" Sonic cheered and gave the Djinn a hefty smack on the back before pulling him closer in a half-hug, which was meant to be something more of a gesture of friendship, "Shadow and I will get the Sigils, you get the Master Emerald, and we will meet back here as soon as we can."

"It would take a few days for these tasks to be complete. The priestess has high hopes in you two and I am inclined to support her trust," the red guardian said, then turned to glance at the Djinn with an uneasy stare, "Just one question; if Mephiles created you, how do we know he is not capable of seeing our plan through your eyes?"

The guardian was slightly irate at the thought the Dark one would be right next to the pair when they find the Sigils, and if he were capable of spying on them then he'd swipe the Sigils right out of their grasp, with or without the aid of the deity that protected the relics.

Shadow shrugged as he attempted to wrestle his way out of Sonic's strong grasp. This Werehog was so damn touchy. He managed to wriggle his way out from underneath the other's shaggy arm so he could look at Knuckles, "Well we're going to find out, now aren't we?" The Djinn met Knuckles gaze flatly. Never in his time as a Djinn had Mephiles ever seen through his eyes, although Shadow had no way of knowing that for certain. He looked over at Sonic and Knuckles, "Unless you prefer that I stay behind to be safe?"

The Guardian frowned and looked over towards the Werehog, his arms folding over his chest as he looked between them, "That's up for Sonic to decide."

Knuckles looked even less than pleased at the idea of letting Shadow go with Sonic if it meant they would leave themselves vulnerable to attack. However he wouldn't dictate who the Werehog travelled with since he seemed somewhat attached to his Djinn.

Sonic looked at the guardian with a casual smile, "Well, he and I are kind of stuck together, so I go where he goes and stuff." he shrugged a carefree shoulder, and then flashed the Djinn with the biggest, most cheerful shark-like grin he could produce, "So are you ready for the biggest adventure of your life, Shads? Can't promise we'll be getting out of this without a few bumps and bruises to remember it by." he laughed.

At that, the guardian snorted, "You have got to be either the _bravest_ or the _stupidest_man I have ever met, and you have both my respect and pity." he shook his head, "You do realize this is practically a suicide mission you're overtaking, do you not?" he arched a red brow and yet did not look at all alarmed or discontent with how cobalt giant was handling this assignment. Jovial did not begin to cover the expression on Sonic's face.

The werehog's happy-go-lucky antics gave the red guardian an odd sense of spiritual and emotional boost to see someone being so optimistic, even though he did not understand why.

"Hey, what's life without a bit of doomsday scenario to spice it up?" his tail wagged happily, "And besides, Shadow and I have a vendetta with this dude; we owe him a good butt kicking." he puffed his chest and put on a brave face, before he deflated a bit, "Uh, just one thing; you wouldn't happen to have a spare satchel around here, would you?" he pointed to his makeshift collar, smiling timidly, "Cause I really need a better way to carry this; a spare cork would be nice, too."

Knuckles heaved a small sigh and pushed to his feet, humored with the sudden change of topic, but he welcomed it altogether. "I believe we may have those. Make yourselves comfortable while I gather what you will need for your travel. Your journey will be difficult and you will need all the help you can get." With that, he sent the Werehog a curt bow before walking away, casting the Djinn a neutral glance.

Shadow tilted an ear towards Sonic and frowned over at him the instant Knuckles was gone.

"You're a fool." He muttered before he closed his eyes and reached out gently touched the werehog's muzzle, "Let us hope that your stubbornness will keep you alive." He watched the others bright emerald eyes. His appraised him with careful aptitude for a moment and backed away.

He released the other's muzzle, striped fingers sliding back in a gentle caress. The action was very intentional, calculating eyes watching Sonic's every twitch. Without saying another word, Shadow drifted off into smoke and returned to his bottle, leaving the Werehog staring in surprise at nothing in particular.

-::-

_**And DONE editing! Hallelujah there is a light at the end of the tunnel! This chapter was difficult to edit because half of it was missing. And by half, I mean over six pages. It took me forever to find the second half of the chapter, and if anyone has been talking to me you know that I have been having computer problems. **_

_**I hope there are people still out there watching and reading this fic, I know it's been a while, but here's a chapter.**_

_**For the record, this story is completely written. Editing is just excruciating to deal with. You may stick all the blame with Shots on this one. Glow Worm was very good with her end of the bargain. **_

_**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. As you can probably tell, I have stopped making pictures to go along with the chapters. Unfortunately it's too time consuming now despite the fact I like doing that. Editing alone takes me a few hours. Okay! I'm done blabbering now!**_

_**Drop us a line to tell us what you think!**_


	5. Devil Hands

_**Holy. Crap. It's an update. Sorry about the slow progress, again. But during the school semester I've got too much to do and I'm working in the summer to pay for college. It's tough being a student, but I gotta do what I gotta do!**_

_**Anyway, here's the chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**_

It had been a fair few days since the Werehog began his journey.

He remained in the village for about a day to speak with the priestess and the recovering deity. With their blessings and cheerful support from the remaining villagers, he took off the next day to Chun-nan. It was the closest target to retrieve the first part of the Sigil.

Soliana was much, much farther away with an ocean separating it from the rest of the world and the Werehog was not in a hurry to go anywhere near such a gigantic body of water. He didn't think of it as fear, it felt more like frigid discomfort and he really didn't understand why he kept getting Goosebumps whenever he thought of it either.

After he had received a nice tight satchel to replace the rope-necklace he wore, he tucked the bottle inside with its new cork, loosely placed in case Shadow wanted out.

Shadow had spent the next few days silent in his bottle and the Sonic decided to let his dark friend rest. There was no need to call him out and Shadow was probably exhausted after the whole ordeal anyway. Sonic told himself the dark hedgehog just needed beauty sleep to fix his odd temperament. One minute he was sullen and grumpy, the next he was suddenly smooth-talking.

It puzzled the cobalt giant and literally made him head-scratch. Djinn were kinda weird.

He had been traveling slowly because he didn't know how a being the size of the Djinn could fit into a tiny bottle; phenomenal cosmic powers shoved into an itty-bitty living space? How that was even possible, he had no idea. Whether or not Shadow could feel the bobbing of the bottle whenever Sonic ran or walked he did not know, but he tried his best not to shake it too much just in case Shadow **was** capable of feeling it. No need to make him sour first thing in the morning.

Shaking the thoughts away, Sonic saw that his travels led him towards a quiet and peaceful little human village. From what Knuckles had told him before they parted ways, this was the Trade Post checkpoint right before reaching Chun-nan itself, so he was half way through.

Quietly he crept his way around the main road and houses to avoid being seen, and maybe scaring the daylight out of someone, and kept his eyes and ears open in attention to the gossip and chatter that was floating around. The people here were blabber mouths so Sonic had a bit of difficulty telling one voice apart from the others. Once he had strained his senses to filter though the multiple voices, the destruction that struck the Echidna village had apparently not gone unnoticed, and from the excited and worried talking a very similar event happened in Chun-nan just the earlier night.

He felt his body tense with shock and paid close attention to an old man who hushed the gossiping women and told them that the Chun-nan deity of Rebirth already repelled the offender, though it had been left vulnerable and tired, so if it was attacked again it would not be strong enough to fend off another assault.

Then the old man started blathering irately how the villagers were cowards. Some have already started packing their things to flee the village, while the remaining few were getting decked for a possible upcoming battle.

Sonic had heard enough and knew there were already running out of time, so he sprinted off towards his destination paying little mind to how the bottle shook and bobbed violently as he sped off.

Little did Sonic know that the few days Shadow had been spending in the bottle were driving him insane. The Djinn could not for the life of him figure out why Sonic hadn't summoned him yet. He knew that for some inexplicable reason they were on an insane quest, so Shadow had resigned himself to being Sonic's servant during the extent of the trip. That, and Sonic hadn't made a single wish past the first.

Was the Werehog just stupid, or did he not understand what the Djinn was offering him?

Sonic was strange.

Shadow could tell by the odd way the giant spoke. The vibrations from Sonic's voice bounced off the walls of the bottle, reminding him that the Werehog was there and was still in possession of his bottle. Shadow sighed as he curled up on the bottom of the glass, slowly sliding a hand along the wall as he considered his strange new master. He was intrigued to say the least.

Shadow was far from ready to believe that Sonic was any different than anyone else, just slow-witted perhaps. He just wished Sonic would rub the bottle and make a wish already. He would vanish when Sonic used up his wishes, and that could serve as some insurance to keep himself out of Mephiles' eyes if this whole ordeal went south.

He was slowly formulating a plan, one he had executed flawlessly many times before. Shadow had not been immune to the looks his Master's sometimes gave him. Sonic's gaze might have been without heat, but Shadow recognized interest when he saw it. He knew he was a shiny toy for Sonic to play with. Which meant Shadow was intriguing enough to pique the Werehog's curiosity at the very least. His lips curled up into a devilish smirk as his plotting became more in depth.

Though before he could let out an evil cackle, the bottle jerked violently and Shadow was sent tumbling face first into the side of it. He peeled himself off the side of the glass, only for him to be thrown back immediately. Desperately, Shadow clawed at the smooth surface to keep himself steady, grinding his teeth together with irritation as his bottle bounced around uncontrollably.

Either Sonic was telekinetic and this was his revenge for Shadow's plotting, or he was running for some particular reason. Whatever the reason, Shadow intended to find out what was so urgent. He rose up to the surface of his bottle, squeezing out from underneath the cork and slipped out in his smoke form before solidifying onto Sonic's back, his hands twisting into the other's fur immediately. He knew there was very little point in attempting to run besides Sonic, especially since he had no idea where they were or what type of situation they were in. Logically the safest place was on Sonic's back.

Much to Shadow's everlasting annoyance.

"What's the hurry?" He growled irritably, getting a firm hand hold behind Sonic's shoulders.

"We were too slow; word has it that Mephiles already struck the Shrine at Chun-nan." the Werehog barked the moment he had breath to spare, "Although it seems the great Phoenix managed to boot him out, there is a chance he'd try again so we have to get there fast!"

He slowed a notch the moment black smoke seeped from the satchel bouncing against his neck, so he realized that the sudden jerking did affect the Djinn enough to make him come out of his bottle, "We still have worth a day to reach the city; if we're lucky we might reach the boarders by night fall." He breathed heavily for a moment.

He burst out of the tangled lights and shadows of the forest and into an open field. The cobalt being raced across stocked lands of rice and corn crops, yet any onlooker wouldn't notice the odd blue object breaking the golden hue of the field.

Keeping his direction towards the sun the Werehog tried to keep low, yet he oddly felt a bit strange with the feel of the Djinn pressed against his spine. It wasn't the first time Shadow had pinned himself to his back, yet this was the first time the Werehog was capable of actually feeling it. It was an odd tingly feeling, especially the spine-line and the spots where the Djinn gripped his cobalt fur into tight red-streaked clutches.

The sensation was just a bit uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything, there were more important things at hand, "Any plans? You said he is your creator, got anything we could make use of?" he finally added, trying to shake away the odd feeling growing more uncomfortable between his shoulder blades.

Shadow didn't reply at first instead leaning forward to slip his hand over one of the Werehog's ears, lightly touching the base of one twitching appendage, allowing his hand to linger there, "He is my creator, but I know very little about him. He was not allowed to hold onto my bottle as long as he desired."

He gently rubbed his thumb against the shell of Sonic's ear, ruby eyes watching his master alertly to see how well his touch would be received. The Djinn was fairly alarmed to hear that Mephiles had already made his mark, but there was nothing they could do about it if he had already staged an attack. Regardless if the deity was still around or not, the Sigil would no doubt remain carefully hidden away in some holy place. So he was taking this time to explore his Master.

"He's power hungry, but I doubt he would actually go after the Sigil personally," Shadow remarked, smoothing his fingers against Sonic's scalp and twitching clever digits so they wove artfully through his quills.

The Werehog's eyes suddenly shot wide and he nearly tumbled face first into the muddy ground of the rice field. The sensation that shot across his scalp and jerked his shoulders together was like a splash of hot-white pleasure against his brain, and it blinded him in one dangerous instant. It took him a moment to slow down enough to regain his footing, now running at a less hazardous pace.

"What do you think you're doing!? Stop that!" He barked in demand, body suddenly lit ablaze and face all flushed. He became suddenly very self aware of how lithe the body pressed against his back had felt against his tight flexing muscles, almost as if dancing with the rhythm, and it ignited the fires even worse.

The Djinn had dug his heels into the giant's hip, and Sonic momentarily found his mind blanking at that thought. It was almost like a magic spell but the cobalt giant knew there was no magic involved, yet the sheer power of that action spiraled him out of control. He didn't know why he felt so rigid and his muscles were clenched so tight, but the loss of control scared him after being taken by surprise.

"You trying to make me smash your bottle or something?" he angrily added, more out of sheer horror of the idea of tumbling face first and not only smashing the bottle that was right against his neck, but also the possible chance of getting glass shards jabbed into the delicate area as well.

The satchel was leather-bound with a thickly cottoned inner side to keep the bottle from getting fractured or smashed, but the Werehog knew even that wouldn't stop glass from ripping right through it if he were to directly fall on it.

"Of course not," Shadow replied easily, a little surprised by Sonic's reaction but satisfied he had gotten a strong reaction with such a simple touch. He eased his fingers away from Sonic's ear, his other hand rubbing between the Werehog's shoulder blades to soothe him. He purred in soft, honeyed tones that were meant to disarm and put one at ease, "I apologize for startling you – that was not my intention."

He gingerly dug his thumbs into the taunt muscles on Sonic's back in small caressing circles before pulling his hands back entirely, "Hmph."

Secretly, Shadow was pleased that Sonic had reacted so strongly, even though he really had no idea as to why that would be. He didn't care either, so long as it produced the result he wanted. He flexed his body, stretching out cat-like on the Werehog's back for a long moment before slipping into a completely relaxed pose. After all, Sonic wasn't moving nearly so fast, he didn't have to wrap his whole body around him anymore.

He had felt Sonic's body bunch up tightly and tense into a little ball at Shadow's touch. He looked over his shoulder slightly to see the tip of Sonic's quivering tail, drooping slightly as if unsure to wag or tug between the hedgehog's legs. Shadow's lips quirked up into a smirk.

He turned on a dime.

"What're you waiting for, an invitation? I thought there was some urgent matter that was taking up your attention," Shadow snorted and loosened his grip on Sonic's back, "You act as if no one has pet your ear before."

The Werehog bit back the urge to say something nasty, but stilled his thoughts to clear out the agitation of those touched over his tense and twitchy muscles, his pace now growing even slower. When he finally spoke, he had a dejected and pained expression on his face, but bravely tried to hide it, "Oh gee I dunno, maybe because no one actually HAS?" he somewhat snarled, barely holding back the lash of anger.

He tried to clear his frazzled thoughts, feeling suddenly besides himself regarding the whole topic. Why did those touches send his body on high alert as if he was in a life or death situation? They just survived a catastrophe of a possessed deity and he breezed right through it, but now that he was touched in one of his most sensitive areas, he suddenly felt very, very exposed and ironically, very naked. Not that he wore anything to begin with.

The only other person to ever touch him there was his father, and he died long ago, long before Sonic even turned ten years old.

A few minutes passed as he tried desperately to ignore the body slithering delicately over his suddenly hyper-sensitive back, and the aggravation finally got to him, "Would you stop moving like that? It's distracting," his body continued to twitch and jerk against his will. He found it frustrating and the heat searing though his chest and face wasn't helping.

The cobalt giant wanted nothing more than to stop, drop and roll to rub his back against the pebble littered dirt ground; he wanted something, anything to ease away the uncomfortable twitching, but his mind was in a whirlwind of thought altogether.

One of Shadow's ears rose in infinitesimal surprise and he stilled obediently, his thoughts whirring. Sonic had never been touched on the ear before? That would explain why he had reacted so sharply. It was an unwanted touch that came out of nowhere. Shadow's ears pinned back slightly and he felt, much to his displeasure, a shred of guilt. He had thought a caress like that would be a small step, but apparently he would have to take even minor steps to get Sonic used to the idea. After all, he knew what it was like to be the receiver of unwanted touches.

Despite Shadow's opinion of Sonic, he didn't want to be the type of person who took without asking. The Werehog was obviously incredibly green around the ears, so Shadow decided perhaps a change in tactics was in order.

Slowly he rubbed Sonic's shoulders soothingly, brushing his fingers against the tense and jumping muscles as he worked his way through thick fur and quills. His hands rubbed out the knots in his back, purring comfortingly, "I apologize for my carelessness..." He said smoothly, deciding that perhaps a friendly backrub would put the Werehog at ease. It seemed like Sonic was unaware of what puberty was or no one had ever educated him about it, "You are tense, let me help..." He murmured softly.

He waited for a long moment as agile fingers dove in and out of cobalt fur, caressing and touching wherever it was he could reach, all the while trying to keep it as platonic and gentle as possible. The last thing he wanted was for Sonic to take off in a ball of fluff. He couldn't help but ask after a very long and pregnant pause, "Why hadn't anyone pet your ear before?"

Sonic's eyes grew wider and pupils dotted as his ears pinned back. He stretched out his neck as if trying to distance himself from the touches and his shoulders bunched up again while his arms and legs jerked when those skilled hands found their way through his thick coat, diving deep enough to press and prod his pressure points.

His jaw slacked despite himself as his tongue almost flailed out with a muted gasp, but he would not allow himself to do that and snapped it shut, even though he slightly bit his tongue in the process.

His arms and legs suddenly felt like pudding and clumsily started to lose his footing again. With his brain drawing a blank and his vision practically swimming, and his body in a heap of wriggling, twitchy and uncontrollable mess, he helplessly coordinated himself just barely enough to redirect himself towards the edge of a nearby forest.

Once within the safe shrouded shadows of the natural vegetation, he panted heavily and his tail curled between his legs, and promptly collapsed to the ground with a loud thud, careful not to crush the bottle, and gave a guttered, deep, long, agonized yet dog-like whine that was a toss between pain and pleasure.

He was so tongue tied he wasn't even able to voice any coherent thoughts, much less reply to the question that simply went unheard altogether. His heart was throbbing frantically against his ribs and his mind was bathed in hot white pleasure. One leg twitched almost excitedly at the Djinn's administration to his sensitive body.

It was quite clear that by this point, his senses, or commonsense for that matter, had completely checked out. The Werehog had been reduced to a thoughtless animal.

Shadow almost slid off of Sonic entirely when the Werehog flopped down, gripping handfuls of fur to steady himself. He stared down at the cobalt back in utter shock and tried to piece together what had happened. Absently Shadow continued to rub and stroke at the hedgehog's muscled back until some of the tension began to slowly drain away.

His thoughts were spinning as he looked at the deeply growling hedgehog, sliding off of him hesitantly to watch him warily. Why had he reacted in such a way to something as mundane as a simple backrub. No one had touched Sonic's ears before, so could it be that no one had given him a massage before either? Shadow wondered how much physical contact Sonic actually ever _had_ on a friendly level – disregarding intimacy completely.

For a moment, the very idea left Shadow stunned and silent. He knew full well by Sonic's affectionate gestures that the other was a very physical person. However to go his whole life without someone so much as rubbing his ears? The very thought was preposterous. He wondered very much if someone like Sonic could even go without being snuggled for the full length of a day. And yet a backrub reduced him into a puddle of fur.

Fantastic.

Curious, Shadow made a mental note to investigate the question in further depth later. For now they had a village to save, and they couldn't do that with the hero of their story laying down and taking a nap. Shadow crouched slightly and lifted the Werehog's large head to look the dazed Sonic in the eyes, "Hey, wake up."

Shadow nudged a massive paw with one foot and snapped his fingers in front of the hazy, emerald gaze to draw the hedgehog's attention.

The giant cobalt creature continued to lie still despite the Djinn's attempts to waking him up. Hazy green eyes stared unfocused at his surroundings and his maw was left half open, panting more in control now. He squeezed his eyes shut just a bit, and closed his mouth before he licked his lips the swallow whatever moist it had. His mouth felt so dry, and it got him thirsty.

Whatever it was the Djinn had done, the Werehog found it to be a very overwhelming experience. Not only did it set his body on fire and completely blank his mind, it also scared him out of his wits- he had absolutely no control over himself or his senses and every inch of his body, from the tip of his hears, over the scalp, past the shoulders and down his spine all the way to his lower back tingled like wildfire. Even his tail barely twitched and wagged, much too stunned to know how to react as well.

Sonic was frightened; why was he so violently affected with those touches? Sure he had never been touched there before either, but this took the cake. A defensive urge started and he swore to himself to never let the Djinn touch him like that again, his body was all he had and he didn't want to be stripped away from his own self control.

Finally after a long pregnant pause, he shifted his tired gaze at the Djinn, partly wondering if the mystical creature could actually read his mind or feel the radiating heat off his body, "Don't you _**Ever**_ touch me like that _**Again**_." he flashed his teeth, expression torn between terrified and angry.

He really didn't know what he was supposed to feel at the matter, it was all so confusing.

It was clear by the look in Shadow's eyes that the wheels in his head were turning. He was surprised to have his advances – even the _small_ ones, outright rejected by Sonic. Something like that had never happened in all his years alive and it took the Djinn somewhat by surprise. Shadow could see how much he enjoyed the Djinn's touch, even if Sonic himself didn't yet understand it.

Sonic was very much acting like a wild animal that was cornered. Despite his master's angry words, it made Shadow all the more determined to go through with his plan. He would have to be more careful with what he did around Sonic and slowly build it up throughout time. He would have to become experienced with people, and get used to just being around people. This would require work. Shadow's eye twitched with some annoyance.

He hadn't expected Sonic to be so inexperienced, even with the gentlest of touches. Ebony ears pinned back with a mixture of frustration and upset. It would take him forever to slide underneath Sonic's guard simply to manipulate him into making wishes, especially if the Werehog planned on turning into a growling and snapping mess every time Shadow gave him a backrub of all things. He couldn't understand why Sonic would deny even small touches, especially with the other's open personality.

The Djinn slowly brought his face inches from Sonic's snarling muzzle, letting his fingertips rest against the light blue fur. For a long time Shadow just stared into those dark green eyes, not saying anything but looking very much as if he wanted to crawl into Sonic's mind and forcibly rip the answers from his head. He stayed like that, sharp ruby eyes boring into the Werehog.

"Why," Shadow questioned softly after an extremely long moment, "I was not aware I was doing anything wrong."

The thought that perhaps he had hurt the Werehog flickered through Shadow's mind before he dismissed it entirely with a derisive snort. That was impossible. Shadow had centuries of practice on the bodies of hundreds of masters, his technique was absolutely beyond _perfect_.

"I'm sorry," Shadow continued finally as he slowly pulled his face away from Sonic's, "It was not my intention to do something you wouldn't like."

All of his words rang with a note of truth and Shadow's voice sounded like the sweetest of apologetic honey. He was sorry his touches were unwanted, but he didn't mean a word of not wanting to cause Sonic discomfort, just not that _kind_ of discomfort. Ruby eyes just as hard as they always were and cold beneath the surface. Calculating, watching, searching for a weakness of some kind for him to exploit. He needed to understand why Sonic refused his touches before he started again; figure out what was the driving force behind those hesitant emerald eyes.

'_Why?_' The Werehog thought of an answer, but all he could think of was '_it felt really weird_' and it... he couldn't shake the thought the Djinn would find it offensive. His heart began to slow and the heat was becoming more bearable, but Sonic could still feel his face get all tingly at the Djinn's touch.

He was ashamed of himself; he knew what it was like to go into heat, but for it to blast through him like firecrackers was a whole different perspective to the sensation. He dare not bring up such an embarrassing topic. He was pretty sure it was not the Djinn's intention to turn him on with the back rub, he was trying to soothe him, yet it only made the Werehog's head spin even harder.

"I- I don't know, it just..." he hesitated, and then looked away after forcing himself to his elbows, legs still not steady enough to attempt standing yet. Now feeling ridicules and awkward about whether or not he should tell the Djinn altogether, he didn't have the nerve to look at the Djinn.

He was Mephiles' creation after all, what if he was being taken for a fool all this time? What it if it was just an act? No. Sonic shook his head with a sharp jerk. He considered himself a good judge of character and he was sure Shadow was not the type of guy to work for someone like Mephiles. In fact, their first meeting proved it. Shadow was so angry after he popped out of the bottle the first time, he accused the Werehog for being the Dark one's underling.

Sonic felt cold in the stomach. Maybe he just misunderstood the whole thing? Maybe he was hyped up all of a sudden with the sensory overload that he wasn't thinking clearly He wasn't really sure.

Nevertheless, he decided to trust his gut and try to explain the problem the way he saw it to the Djinn, perhaps he would be able to shed some light on why the Werehog felt the way he did. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," he began with a tired and shaky tone, still not looking at the dark hedgehog, "It just- it suddenly felt like I had no control over myself anymore. I could barely even walk straight." he heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm man enough to admit, that was freakin' _scary._"

Only after he uttered those words did he uneasily glance at the Djinn, searching for a reaction of a hint, something to assure him it was not intentional.

Shadow's ears lowered against his head and he fell silent. There a definite flash of guilt on his typically stoic face as he pulled away to put some distance between himself and Sonic. The Werehog's words were like a dagger of ice being stabbed into his chest and twisted painfully. Despite how he cared nothing for his Masters, he could never try to rob someone of their _control_. After all he lived his entire life without it. The idea nauseated him and for a moment he felt physically ill that he had caused Sonic to experience such a feeling.

His distaste for Sonic as his master did not run _that_ deep – at least not yet.

However he attempted to grasp what Sonic meant past the surface of his words. He had no doubt felt light-headed and excitement, Shadow had felt that through the connection he had as Sonic's Djinn. That couldn't be faked or replicated. Some of his ill feelings drained away as he watched the Werehog carefully. Slowly, Shadow drew back closer towards the hedgehog and tried to focus on him as a whole.

He could see how Sonic's muscles still twitched and spasmed lightly underneath his thick coat and the heavy breaths he took as he panted for air. Shadow's ruby gaze travelled over the length of the Werehog, surveying him with a near clinical gaze.

Sonic was clearly inexperienced in the ways of touch, but Shadow didn't know to what extent. It was too personal for him to simply ask either. It seemed as though his touch, while also unexpected, had also inflamed Sonic's wild body. His ear twitched as he considered this, causing his earrings to lightly jingle against one another, creating a sound almost like wind chimes. He knew very well that Sonic lived mostly out in the wild, away from the touch of others. He walked through the earth, sniffing for predators and hunting to survive. It was no wonder his body was already more sensitive than a normal person's would be.

"It was not my intention to frighten you," Shadow said slowly as he looked at the Werehog and fought to keep his voice neutral, "You aren't used to being touched – are you?" he observed.

Sonic's jaw flexed on its own bit a short moment before he embarrassingly looked away, then dropped his gaze to the ground, idling away by staring at the dark hedgehog's feet. "No, I haven't." he replied, absently arching a brow when he noticed the toes were kinda cute, but quickly shook the thought away.

"When I was a little kid- Seven? Eight? I don't even remember anymore; I used to have my father keep me company, but then there was an accident and he died." a pained expression wrinkled his muzzle, "The village people thought my curse was a bad omen and booted me out. The forest has been the only home I've known since then," he shrugged a shoulder.

"I've lived alone since then. You're practically the closest to a companion I've ever had in years," he confessed, drew in a deep breath and then looked at the mystical hedgehog, "I know we just met and you can't stand being near me, but I do consider you a friend," he gave a weak smile.

With that he forced himself to his feet, legs a bit wobbly, and shook his whole body like a dog casting away water from his coat, "But let's bygones be bygones; we're wasting time and we have a village to help," he said sounding just slightly back to his normal self, sent the Djinn a friendly smile and then gestured with his head to hop back on top his back, "Get on- just... careful where you stick your hands, okay?" he grinned sheepishly.

His heart was still racing and his limbs were shaky, he did not think he'd reach the city on time but at this rate, given the speed he was allowed to function with for the time being, he sure as hell would try.

Shadow watched Sonic silently as he slowly climbed onto the Werehog's back, settling himself back into his usual spot. It explained some things. Maybe he had misinterpreted Sonic's interest? His thoughts were whirling as he absorbed the information he had been presented with and quietly mulled it over. He slipped himself against Sonic's back, twisting his fingers into the other's fur for a good grip.

Much to his dismay, his curiosity only deepened as Sonic told him his story. He wanted nothing more than to delve deeper into the mystery that was his new master and pick apart his brain. Shadow lowered his head against Sonic's shoulders so he wouldn't get whipped in the face with anything obstructive, brooding to himself.

He shouldn't want to know more about Sonic, but the Djinn's curiosity and lust for knowledge was insatiable at times. He needed to know more to achieve his goals, and Sonic was an oddity that had Shadow quirking an eyeridge in surprise. Cast away from his village, his father lost in an accident, and living alone for his entire life – Sonic was certainly a puzzle. One Shadow had every intention of picking apart and solving.

Sonic took his time to cautiously slink his way out of the forest and back into the broad open fields. He had lost a good amount of distance with the setback, and he didn't feel like he could make up for it even if he ran like the wind. His legs were much too shaky and his head still felt dazed. He prowled through the open lands and slunk back into a cornfield, body moving a bit too stiffly for his liking as he sped across the golden plane.

Wind in his face and the smell of earth in his nostrils, the soothing touch of Gaia caressed him like a mother would do her child. Eventually the hasty walk turned into a jog and gradually into a run. It took him some time to get back into the tempo and the idle stare he cast into the horizon helped him clear his mind.

No matter what he went through, no matter what would become of the world, he hoped that he would always have vast open lands to speed through, for they were his only outlet, not to mention the one thing keeping him sane. The calming silence he shared with the mystic creature perched on his back also helped, somewhat oddly, cause Sonic couldn't quite feel Shadow there again, similar to the first time he had been mounted, despite knowing that this time Shadow had clenched hands on his coat to confirm his position.

Nearly two or three hours had passed since the startling event, and Sonic had finally managed to bounce back to his old self, even if only a slight bit self conscious of the body pressed against his back. Thankfully, Shadow had not squirmed or shifted much so it was not as distracting as the Werehog feared it to be.

During the run the cobalt giant would comment or toss a joke if only to break the silence. Shadow was being sullen and quiet and it reflected on the Werehog, making him feel awkward and guilty. He figured the only reason Shadow hadn't returned to the bottle was simply because he didn't want to be reduced into a milkshake.

Unfortunately, by nightfall they still hadn't reached the city boarders and the cobalt giant was slightly aggravated about it, not to mention spent, tired and thirsty. He needed a break to catch his breath and get a drink. Venturing into a nearby clearing he found a cabin near a strongly flowing river. It looked like a fisherman's hut from the fishing poles and nets that were hung or set aside at the porch.

Once hidden in a safe spot, Sonic reached into the satchel to produce a tiny pouch that contained a fair few golden rings. Not really affected by the glint of money, the Werehog turned to Shadow with a tired smile, "The guardian gave me this before we left; he said we can use this to buy food if we needed. Would it be alright if I asked you to go see if whoever lived in the cabin has anything to sell?" he requested, "I'd go myself if it wasn't so dark and risk the chance of giving them a heart attack." he offered a humored grin.

Shadow frowned as he stared at the few rings, quirking an eyeridge at the Werehog. He didn't understand why Sonic was willing to buy food from strangers who would be willing to stake or torch him at the bat of an eye, especially not when Shadow was there to simply provide food for them. His body was too cramped and sore from the ride and leaned against a tree. He couldn't help but wonder why Sonic didn't just wish for food, especially since he had been running all day long with Shadow on his back. Regardless, he accepted the money and slipped them into his waistband for safekeeping.

He gave Sonic a hard and long stare, wondering why the Werehog didn't try to make his life personally easier with his wishes. Sonic looked truly exhausted. Ruby eyes turned away to approach the cabin, bare feet gliding lightly over the muddy floor. He didn't leave a single footprint over the ground, almost as if when he ran, he was gliding instead. He crossed the distance to the cabin in seconds, slowing down to a graceful stop at the door step.

He raised his hand on knocked on the door sharply, looking over at the cabin which looked more like a cobbled together mess of wood and forest life. Before he could inspect it any further, a large, purple feline opened the door, and Shadow stared up in vague surprise for a moment. This feline was nearly as massive as Sonic - an impressive feat as when the Werehog stood on his hind legs he towered over people enough to block out the sun.

The large feline simply stared down at Shadow, yellow eyes peering at the Djinn. Shadow shifted uncomfortably for a long moment as they simply stared at one another, the giant feline looking at him with a near vapid stare. Finally, Shadow spoke up feeling entirely uncomfortable with the situation as he could tell Sonic was watching from the bushes.

"I apologize for interrupting at such a time," Shadow murmured softly as he looked at the feline, "but I'm a traveler that has been unable to find camp for the night. I have a little money, so I was wondering if you had food I could buy?"

Shadow hesitated slightly as the feline continued to stare at him blankly. The Djinn waited somewhat impatiently and his eye twitched, thinking very much that this slow-witted fool would have never been intimidated or frightened by Sonic's outward appearance. He might have simply thought Sonic was a rather large and shaggy fellow.

Finally, after a painful moment. The cat smiled broadly.

"Oh okay! Come in and meet Froggy," The feline opened the door wide to allow Shadow access, and the dark Djinn walked in. Not without first shooting a dirty look towards Sonic's hiding spot.

The Werehog's brows arched high at the sight of the cabin owner; nevertheless, the friendly reply Shadow received was a small comfort. At least there was no risk of Shadow getting tangled with something bad.

While waiting for the Djinn to return Sonic headed towards the river for a drink. His mouth was dry and his chest ached from running for so long. He hungered for a big meaty morsel but knew there was no time for pleasantries. They were just going to take a break and then continue their travel to Chun-nan. He just hoped they'd get there in time.

He didn't want to sink back into the discomforting thoughts from the unsettling event of earlier morning, yet the Werehog couldn't shake the feeling that he owed Shadow some sort of apology; he said he was sorry, yes, but it didn't feel like it was quite enough.

Also, if they did get there too late, a tiny part of him wanted to blame the Djinn for scaring him out of his wits enough to stagger back for so long, but the Werehog thought that he was above such immature acts. It's not like Shadow spooked him on purpose, he was just trying to help.

With an annoyed shake of his head he parked himself comfortably behind a bush and kept his eyes on the window, only for his ears to perk up at the sound of a thump, and his eyes widened when he saw a rather large toad stuck to the window as if he had slammed into it in mid-leap.

He blinked, and then saw the large purple cat peel the frog off the window with a hearty laughter. The Werehog tilted his head a bit nervously and wondered if sending Shadow into the cabin was a good idea.

Shadow was weighed down with his heavy load, grunting under the weight of a large fish that was roughly the size and weight of a young child. He also had a hot pot of rice, all gifts of the generous Big the Cat, aptly named Shadow thought. He grunted his thanks as he wrapped slender arms around his wrapped package.

Slowly, he stumbled out of Big's home after politely declining any offers to stay. He had a hungry and tired master to feed after all. Ruby eyes rolled and Shadow managed to slide out with his burden, looking hesitantly back at the cabin. The frog was trying to make a desperate hop for freedom, only for Big to grasp the green amphibian in a bone crushing hug.

Poor Froggy.

Shadow managed to make his escape and made his way towards the Werehog, setting the large meal down in front of Sonic's feet, "Is this satisfactory?" he quirked an eyeridge at him.

Sonic really had no idea what to say. He stared at the ingredients that would easily create a feast and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, wow. I have to admit I wasn't expecting this much food, especially for the amount of money we had." he glanced at the dark hedgehog, "I hope things went alright in there? I heard a ruckus and then saw a huge toad slam into the window; dare I ask?"

While waiting for an answer, he set about sorting the bounty and seeing which needed cooking from what was ready to eat. There was cooked rice and some large salmon that needed a good hot pan of oil, but since that was out of the question the giant decided to just roast it, and set about gathering some of the surrounding rocks to create a camp fire.

For the moment, he felt at peace with himself, his hunger distracted him for his troubles and he welcomed it.

Shadow waited patiently as Sonic took to cooking his meal and removed a few golden rings from his waistband, holding them out for Sonic to take.

"There was money left over," He said quietly, "The fisherman was very stupid but kind enough to see that I would have enough food for the next few days without charging a gross amount. Of course he didn't know it would be going to a Werehog."

Slowly Shadow stretched out on the ground, his eyes gazing up at the expansive and star studded sky overhead. His eyes lidded somewhat and he yawned widely, somewhat surprised to find how exhausted he was. He hadn't even been doing most of the running today. The Djinn curled up on his side, thinking that it was perhaps he had been out of his bottle for so long.

Sleepy eyes watched as Sonic put the fish on the fire, his nose twitching as the smell of the roasting meal reached the Djinn. Shadow curled up slightly, heavy eyelids shuttering with exhaustion as he fought to make himself comfortable on the hard ground. Despite the rough position he was in, Shadow began to slowly fall asleep, his eyes closing peacefully.

He never had the opportunity to sleep outside of his bottle before...

The Werehog kept an eye on the tired Djinn and smiled lightly when his companion finally fell asleep. Once the fish was done Sonic divided it into pieces to ration during their travel the next day, and merely took worth a few bites for himself to quell his noisy stomach.

He contemplated waking the Djinn so he could eat something, but Shadow looked so tired, he decided to just let him rest. After poking at the fire to keep it warm, he reached into the satchel to see what else the guardian had given them, and to place the rings Shadow had not spent back into the money pouch.

He pulled out the bottle, now wrapped neatly and securely with the washed clean sash, and thought about giving the piece of fabric back to the Djinn. After a moment he thought it was probably better just to buy him a new one and placed the bottle back in the satchel.

The Werehog wanted to go to sleep despite the fact that they'd be losing even more time to get to the city, and yet his legs were tired from running all day, and his back-line was still just a tad bit tingly, he needed a rest as well. He wasn't sure whether to just leave the Djinn sleep bare on the dirt ground, or make a bedding of sorts, but it was not like he had a blanket to offer.

He looked at his hands in thought of what he could do to make the hedgehog more comfortable, when a small thought lit in the back of his mind. It was a bit silly, he thought, but it was practical even if it might risk getting the Djinn to wake up on the cranky side the next morning, it was better than risking him catching his death of cold.

Gently the Werehog crept closer to carefully and tenderly scoop the sleeping dark hedgehog into his arms, and then hold him close and snug against his chest, similar to a father cradling his son. He held him close in a warm embrace, Sonic felt somewhat ridicules as he had never held someone like this before, but found it felt really nice. Shadow was a bit cold, so he hoped his thick coat would warm him up some till day break.

With that, lazy eyes fixed at the campfire and the Djinn comfortably cradled in his arms, the Werehog leaned back against a tree to nuzzle the dark hedgehog's head just a bit, and then slipped into peaceful slumber.

_**Again, GlowWorm and I looooove you! This is Shots in case you haven't gathered that yet. Plug time!**_

_**Like werehogs?**_

_**Like Shadow?**_

_**You should totally check out Lougara's page. (That's Glowy) She's got some stuff up that you'll luuuuuurve!**_

_**Next chapter of Vagabond will be up soon, as will Press A to Continue! See you guys around the corner! **_

_**Does anyone actually read this?**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
